God of My Idolatry
by Sirius Lack Of
Summary: They are too alike to hate each other, but are they too alike to love one another? Ginny, now 22, needs to know if this could ever work and she needs to find out sooner rather than later. GW
1. Lizard's breakfast

"God of My Idolatry" by Meg.

I don't own Harry Potter…I simply enjoy using the characters conjured up J.K. Rowling for my own sweet pleasure.

Pairing: Ginny Weasley /Sirius Black

A/N: I realize that this is a bit unorthodox. Bear with me...they really work well together. I swear. This is also **AU**. Please pretend that somehow, Sirius did not die and being beyond the veil was only a temporary state. By the way, the title is a throw back to Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._

Songs: "A Bad Dream" by Keane and "Chasing Cars" by the Snow patrol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a single touch of her finger she was able to elicit a low growl of pain from his throat. His lips drawn back, he bared his teeth to her. Sharp teeth that, by nature, sought to partake of her flesh. To consume. She held the beast down, hands at his broad neck and knees at his hind legs, and it took all her strength to do so. He thrashed beneath her, putting up a good fight.

"You've got one damn huge dog here, Charles!" She called, looking over her shoulder at Charlie through the tangle of vibrant copper hair falling over her face.

"Why thank you, Ginevra!" He called back, laughing. She sounded just like their mother when she used his full name. "A monster of a dog suits a monster of a man!" He grinned teasingly.

Seeming to agree, the giant of a dog gave one last attempt at escape, flailing with renewed strength. Thrown backwards onto the rock-studded ground, Ginny shouted in utter frustration. This was the third time she'd been able to capture the rogue animal, and also the third time she'd lost her control over him and ended up on the ground. Her body weight alone was not enough to overcome him, and her wand was well out of reach.

"Damn you, Sirius..." She mumbled under her breath, cursing him for succumbing to his wolf-like instincts to resist her. She did agree that to maintain appearances and to keep suspicions off of the black beast, he had to behave like a normal dog. She could hardly call this 'normal behavior'!

Out of the camp of dragon trainers, only she and Charlie knew that "Snuffles" was not just Charlie's enormous companion. Animagus and on the run from the Ministry, Sirius was endangering himself by stepping one paw outside of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, let alone venturing as far a Romania. _Perhaps, Romanians are less aware of the infamous murderer, Sirius Black_, Ginny thought. Perhaps they no longer cared. Ten years was a long time to care about an escaped murderer, considering that the incident had occurred nearly thirteen years before the now decade old escape.

Ginny got to her feet and slapped the dusty dirt from the thighs of her pants. The flesh of her hands was mottled, the rocks having pressed into her skin as she fell had, temporarily, disfigured them. She could feel the tingling sensation of blood rushing back into her dimpled, tender flesh. The feeling was similar to the awakening of sleeping limbs, and it was not one she overly enjoyed. She felt the urge to hex the beastly dog with her wand, but to his luck, in an earlier try it had been flung too far for her to act quickly.

"Third time's the charm, eh, Gin?" Charlie laughed in the distance, his face breaking into a grin.

She rolled her eyes at her brother and fancied flipping him the bird, but stopped herself. "Snuffles" had neared again, eyeing her carefully. Despite the fact that this was the only fun Sirius got to have, she didn't like it being at her expense. She'd had enough of this for today. Plucking up her wand, she crouched down and sat on her heels, wiping the sweat from her brow. The Romanian sun beat down on her, scorching her once-delicate, now calloused and worn skin.

"I give up!" She conceded after imagining herself on the ground again, after another failed attempt at containing the wild wizard. He barked at her, trying to goad her on, but she merely fanned herself and rose to walk off.

Her boots crunched on the ground as she traversed the field, eyes set on the series of drooping tents at the far end. Although the beaten, faded tents didn't look like much to the muggle eye, inside each one was enchanted into a several room tent-palace, complete with full plumbing, a kitchen and multiple bed rooms. The green-grey tent at the far end belonged to Ginny and her older brother, Charlie. That also meant that it belonged to "Snuffles".

Once Ginny had crawled into the low tent, she laced the flaps shut. Walking to the vast kitchen, she rubbed the sore muscles of her neck with one hand and unbuttoned her over-shirt with the other. Absent-mindedly, she flipped the faucet on and let the plugged sink fill with water. She lower her head into the basin to wash her face and marveled at her reflection. Dirt and sweat was caked so thickly on her skin that she was barely recognizable. She splashed the water over her face, eyes closed, and let this physical reminder of the day wash away with the water.

_Scratch. Scratch. Scratch._

"Go away, Sirius..." She mumbled, hearing his dull scraping at the door. She sighed and smiled to herself, knowing he could not take human form to unlace the flaps. He couldn't give himself away, and therefore was forced to wait for her to open the tent for him. _Such power_, Ginny thought.

First there was the scratching. Then there was the whimpering. _Persistent_ whimpering. Finally there came muted howls.

He was trying his best to get her attention while attracting minimal attention from the men in Charlie's group. Instead of responding to his pleas for entry, she sat by the door flap. She knew he could smell her with his canine-enhanced senses. This amused her further. The noise and the scratching finally died down, she heard a low panting noise, and then nothing. She bolted up.

"Snuffles!" Ginny yelped, wondering in the back of her mind if the dragon bite had been deep enough to make him pass out. As fast as her fingers could do the job, she unlaced the door flap and looked down to see his limp form lying on the ground. She gasped, and clasped her hands over her mouth, terrified that her game had gone too far. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them again, he wouldn't really be there like that. _Harry's going to kill me_, was all she could manage to think.

However, when she opened her eyes, part of her wish had come true. He wasn't there. Instead he was just beyond the inside threshold, tail wagging and nipping at her pant leg. A small smile washed over her lips. _Of course, _she thought, _Damn marauders, always with their tricks!_ She let the flap fall and laced it before anyone else could slip in. Despite his games, she could also see that he'd left a trail of blood in his wake.

"Let me see it." She said firmly, pulling her wand out.

Before her eyes the dog became a man. His limbs lengthened and the mane of coarse black hair thinned and receded. The whole constitution of his frame altered, he stood and ordered her to turn around. She had so quickly forgotten that being a dog meant nudity when you returned to human. She blushed furiously at the thought of accidentally seeing Harry's godfather nude. He grasped up the black muggle jeans he'd left on the table nearby and pulled them up and over his slim hips.

"If you must," He stated somewhat blandly, extending his arm to reveal a wound on his rib cage and abdomen. "I don't know, however, much good a medi-witch like yourself can do when you insist on letting your patients die outside your tent!" The last part was closer to a growl than a bland statement. His playful dogged nature seemed to go the wayside when he transformed back into the man.

"Be lucky I help you at all, Black!" She snapped back somewhat irritated, but regretted it immediately.

She had long forgotten the many days and evenings the had spent together at Number Twelve Grimmauld place. They had been the two left behind by the Order for so long that they had sought each other's company. She had forgotten how much she had missed him for the years she'd spent in Hogwarts castle. For a brief time, he had been her only friend. For a long while, he had been one of her closest friends. Now, two years had passed since they last spoke. Since then, Ginny had gotten married to and then divorced from the dashing Viktor Krum. Sirius seemed to still hold this against her now that they were together everyday in Charlie's camp. He seemed unable to get over her absence.Had she been that close of a friend for him? She could only wonder.

"By all means, don't, then." He grumbled and walked off to the room designated as his, off to the left of the main room. "You probably would rather me be dead."

His last comment stung her. She could feel a little tingle coming to the tip of her nose, the one that came right before she started to cry. She mustn't cry. She'd cried too many tears for him when he'd disappeared beyond the veil. They all thought he was dead for well over a year, until one day he appeared, as if by magic, at the door of Number Twelve. Something had changed during that time, however. Some of his jovial nature seemed to have been eaten away at; he was shorter tempered and slightly more extreme in all aspects. His eyes were worldlier now. He would never speak of the months beyond the veil, not even to Harry or Remus. It was still a mystery.

"No.." She said, voice low. "Please, _Sirius_, let me have a look at it. It looks bad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please R&R. How goes it so far? Any questions? Comments? I realize that Sirius is a little OOC, but I think I explained that.

Also, special thanks to my dearest friend, Carly, for beta-ing this for me!

Meg


	2. Medically necessary!

1"God of my idolatry" by Meg.

I don't own Harry Potter…I simply enjoy using the characters conjured up J.K. Rowling for my own sweet pleasure.

Pairing: Ginny Weasley /Sirius Black

A/N: I realize that this is a bit unorthodox. Bear with me...they really work well together. I swear. This is also **AU**. Please pretend that somehow, Sirius did not die and being beyond the veil was only a temporary state. By the way, the title is a throw back to Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ **I mean the rating from now on!** Warning: not-so-slight voyeurism.

Songs: I guess anything by Keane..."Crystal Ball" especially. Oh, and some Corrine Bailey Rae.

Oh! And Counting Crows. Got to give all my homey-g's their due props.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She found herself on her knees, with him laying out on the battered sofa in the main room. He shifted his body away from her, exposing his wounded side. The bite was not too deep, only a flesh wound. He'd suffered a good deal of skin loss, but all of his meat was still there. She was grateful for that, despite her refusal to admit it.

"You're all in one piece." Ginny murmured, dabbing the blood away with a damp rag.

"Thank God..." He mumbled through the fabric of the couch. He'd turned so far that his face was pressed into the cushioned back of the faded red couch.

"Well, mostly." She corrected.

"What do you mean by that?" His head popped up and he looked over his shoulder at her. "Do you mean to tell me that damn _lizard_ got a chunk of me for breakfast?"

She laughed. She moistened a clean cloth with a healing potion and lightly pressed it into the broken skin. She could feel him tense beneath her fingers and hear the low hissing that came from his parted lips. The potion began to work its magic, causing his remaining skin to cover as much of the gap as possible, but not all. He watched as she used her nimble fingers to thread a tiny needle with medical-grade thread.

"I'm going to have to give you a few stitches..." She said, tongue wedged in the corner of her lips. "The potion couldn't quite erase all of the damage."

"Why? " He questioned as she splayed one hand out on his abs and positioned the other above his wound. "Can't you use your wand?"

"I know this sounds crazy..." She stated as she punctured the newly-grown skin with the tiny needle. "But...the muggle way is better. It heals more cleanly...less scarring."

He wanted to speak, but chose to let her do her work in silence. Sirius knew he should be feeling pain from this minor surgery, but instead he was mildly enjoying the feel of her soft hands on his flesh. The pads of her fingers were cool against his body and her free hand was gently stroking his skin to distract him from the pain. Perhaps it was distracting him a little too well, as he felt himself liking the sensation. Maybe it was the potion she gave him, but the whole area was tingling.

"You think...I mind..." He sighed out as she continued her clean stitching. His voice was breathy and low. "A few more scars?"

Craning his neck over his own shoulder, he watched her doing her work. He wondered why she'd become a medi-witch instead of an Auror or Ministry worker until now; clearly she was skilled with her hands. He smiled to himself when he remember the clumsy girl he'd spent the summers with. She used to accidentally knock priceless antiques off of the shelves in Number Twelve and he would have to keep a constant eye on her as a result. He ended up following her around most days or getting her started on a long conversation to keep her in one place for a while. While it had been a tiring job, he enjoyed her company immensely. Sometimes without her, he felt like he was back in Azkaban, imprisoned and alone.

"You've got enough...uh...character...as it is, Sirius." She laughed as she dragged the thread between her teeth and snapped it. She pulled a pair of small silver scissors from the bag at her feet and trimmed the remaining thread away.

"Good character or bad character?" He asked, turning back away.

"Oh, _wonderful character_, Sirius." She mocked. Sensing that he'd enjoyed her handiwork maybe a bit too much, she gave the newly-stitched wound a hearty slap.

"Oi!" he yelped, whipping around faster than lightning. "What was that for?"

"It was medically necessary, Sirius!" She held up two fingers, scout-style. "I needed to get the blood flowing again, I swear!" She grinned a mischievous, very Sirius-like smile.

He glared at her, but inside he was smiling too. He liked her much better when she wasn't so irritated and annoyed. Everyone liked her much better when she was a little more carefree. He was not, however, going to tell her that. Ever. He also wasn't going to ever tell her _where_ she had gotten the blood flowing to.

* * *

That night, Sirius had serious trouble sleeping. He felt like the dog he'd been just that morning, thrashing under Ginny's touch. There had been a frightening sensation cropping up in his stomach since that moment she splayed her fingers out on his abdomen. _Since she'd graced his skin with her touch._ It was a powerful feeling. Over dinner, he kept himself entertained during Charlie and Ginny long conversations about a particularly stubborn dragon by imagining Ginny slinking under the table and undoing his pants.

_Wrong, wrong, wrong! _he thought to himself at the time, but now it seemed infinitely more wrong than it had at the time.

Then, it was just idly fancy. Now, it was idle _fantasy_.

He could almost feel her hot breath on the skin of his hips as she undid his pants. He could feel the gentle touch of her fingers on his - now hardening - length, he could feel the not-so-delicate stroke of her hand. He could feel her press her moist lips to the head of his penis and drag her tongue lazily down the shaft. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought this. He thought he wanted to bat these thoughts away like gnats; really, he wanted to image her bent over a table.

He could imagine the way he would have to struggle to keep his face straight while maintaining _perfectly_ normal conversation with Charlie.

His room had become far too warm in the last few minutes. He rolled over violently on his cot, it was too small for him, his feet dangled off the end when he laid out. He tried to perform a cooling charm on the room, but found that his wand was nowhere to be found. Exasperated beyond words, he threw back the thin covers and got to his feet. He couldn't find the wand in his room in the dark, but needed the wand to light the room. He rolled his eyes are his realization of this Catch-22.

Nearly blind, he wandered into the main room, in search of his missing wand. It was not on the slouching couch as he had expected, nor was it on the floor, or the table.

"Perhaps, the kitchen.." he whispered to himself.

He rubbed his eyes and slowly ambled towards the kitchen. Before his brain had registered what he was seeing, his feet had already responded. He felt glued to the spot, unable to move. In the doorway of the muggle refrigerator stood a partially nude woman. Not just any woman, to Sirius's immense surprise, but Ginny Weasley! Bare from the waist up and wearing only the tiniest of knickers, she stood in the cool air flow from the fridge. In the dim light coming from the open door, he could see her rosy nipples standing on end and the fine dusting of goose pimples that spread across her skin.

_Starkers! _He thought. _My god! She's absolutely starkers!_

Earlier that day he was forced to wonder what she was hiding beneath her overly masculine clothes. Now, he knew - without a doubt in his mind - that she was, _indeed, _a woman. He found himself likening Ginny to her brother Ron. Ginny was a long and slender creature like Ron, not the short and stocky of Charlie or the Twins. He stared at her so long and hard that when she sighed, he nearly jumped.

With a clink of glass on plastic, Sirius heard her grab a bottle of beer. She brought it out from the depths of the fridge and held it up to light.

"Hmmmm..." She hummed and pressed the cool surface of the bottle against the skin of her neck.

He stifled a moan.

Slowly, as if teasing him, she slid the bottle from her neck to her collarbone. Lolling her head back, she rubbed it gently against the skin between the globes of her breasts.

Sirius felt all of the blood in his head rush away. A painful aching in his loins cropped up. To his dismay, it wasn't the only thing that cropped up. _Stop this, you bloody moron!_ His mind shouted at him.

Without warning, she turned to leave the kitchen and return to her room. Terrified, Sirius did the only thing he could think of. He could feel the energy in his stomach grow warm as he shifted shape and became a beastly black dog. He crouched beneath the table, praying she wouldn't spot him. He was thankful, for once, to be a black dog. In the dark, it would be very difficult to spot him.

"What the hell?" Ginny made a pained noise when she stepped on something on the floor. Something hard. Terror flooded into Sirius's veins. The sudden force of the adrenaline was palpable; the beating of his heart _thudded_ in his ears. His wand!

Sirius could see the milky-white skin of her hand as she bent over to pluck the wand off of the floor. She was close enough to touch him, at most three feet from him. Could she feel his body warmth? He could certainly feel hers. Peering up from the underside of the table, he could see Ginny roll the wand between her fingers. He felt another pang of arousal; his fantasy about her hands came flooding back.

"Ah...Sirius." She thought aloud. He watched in horror as she moved towards his door. She poked her head through his doorway, looking in.

_Would she really go into my room looking like **that**? _His question was quickly answered.

"Sirius?" She called out into the room. It was plain to see that he was not in his bed. His covers littered the floor and his body was clearly missing. Internally, he winced.

"Where is he?" She asked herself, this time a little louder. Ginny pushed the door flaps opened and wandered inside of Sirius's room. Seeing his opportunity, Sirius rushed into the room behind her. As she bent over to look under the bed - of course, unknowingly driving Sirius insane - he ducked into the far corner and curled into a ball.

Using his wand, she illuminated the room. "Lumos!" She whispered. The tip of the wand burst into light, throwing a soft light into the far reaches of the room. Peeking through barely open lids, he could see her form haloed by light. _Heavenly_, he thought. She looked like a delicate blossom trapped in amber.

Seeing him, she smiled and set the wand down on the foot of his cot.

"Good night, old friend." She whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please R&R.

Oh, so far, I LOVE this!

Again, thanks to my dear beta reader, Carly.

Meg


	3. Strange encounters of the Sirius kind

**"God of my idolatry" by Meg.**

**I don't own Harry Potter…I simply enjoy using the characters conjured up J.K. Rowling for my own sweet pleasure.**

**Pairing: Ginny Weasley /Sirius Black**

**A/N: I realize that this is a bit unorthodox. Bear with me...they really work well together. I swear. This is also AU. Please pretend that somehow, Sirius did not die and being beyond the veil was only a temporary state. By the way, the title is a throw back to Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ I mean the rating from now on! Warning: not-so-slight voyeurism.**

**Songs: Meh. Anything you want, I have a feeling no one reads this part of the intro anyway!**

**"The Greater Good" and "Sunspots" by Nine Inch Nails, "Foxy Foxy" by Rob Zombie ,**

**"Creep" by Radiohead, "Young Folks" by Peter, Bjorn & John.**

* * *

Even in the early morning, Romania was on fire this season. Cooling charms seemed to do nothing for Ginny; the heat was unbearable. She'd felt better the night before when she had used the refrigerator as a personal air conditioner. She'd even walked around with just her knickers on. 

_I only did that because Charlie was out_, she tried to convince herself. Some part of her had wanted her to get caught by Sirius, so much that she'd even wandered into his room.

With a flick of her wrist, Ginny turned the water in the makeshift shower to ice cold. The cold would actually worsen her sore muscles, but her skin demanded to be cool once today before she went out into the field. She had to start the day out at neutral, at the least. She prayed that neutral was a possible concept at this point. In her dreams the night before, she and Sirius had engaged in very non-platonic acts. "Neutral" seemed to be going out the figurative window before she could blink.

Ginny delighted as the cold water cascaded down her body, bringing tiny goose pimples to her skin. She hadn't felt cold quite like that since she'd joined Charlie at the camp. Closing her eyes, she stood directly below the faucet and let the water envelope her. _Ahhh, neutral. Blessed neutral._ With her eyes closed, she could almost imagine Sirius slipping into the shower behind her. Ginny wondered what his body would look like. As an animagi, he was a lean and long dog. She supposed, despite his years, that he was in good shape. His chest and stomach were toned and lean from years of being on the run.

She could still feel her fingers on his tight muscles. The flesh of his torso had been so unyielding, yet the skin was still nearly as soft as her own. _I wonder if he's like that everywhere..._Ginny cleared her throat at her own thought. Her thoughts were getting racier by the moment these days. The air was thick with testosterone in these dragon camps. Ginny was one of only four girls on the whole team. The number of men was in the forties, and the number of catcalls she received seem to grow by the moment. _Ten men for each woman?_ A shiver ran down her spine, causing her nipples to stand at end.

"My god, Ginny!" She reprimanded herself. "Were you always such a pervert?" Her voice sank into a low whisper.

Sighing in annoyance with herself, Ginny reached down and picked up the bottle of shampoo that she'd brought with her. It was something little to remind her of home in England, but it was nearly empty. Flipping open the top of the bottle, she smelled the little bit left. Hermione had given it to her when they were staying at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Hermione said that it had made her hair too frizzy, something she needed no help with, and wondered if Ginny would like to use it. Ginny had taken it only to silence Hermione.

"And you complimented me on it..." She whispered to herself and to her memory of Sirius.

From that day on, Ginny had made that particular scent her signature. Wearing it made her feel special, and she reserved it for special occasions. She'd washed her hair with it since the day she'd arrived at the camp, since the moment she found out Sirius was there with Charlie. Now the sweet cherry blossom smell was enough to make her stomach erupt into tiny, flittering butterflies.

Ginny thought back on the last time she'd worn it. At the time she was still married to Viktor.

When Ginny closed her eyes, she could almost still feel Viktor lacing his strong hands into her own while her embraced her from behind. He pressed himself up against her back, idly stroking the silken satin of her black little dress, face buried into her curled copper hair. He whispered a "Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Krum" into her ear before smelling deeply of her hair.

"Vhat is this, Ginny!" He'd shouted, holding out a section of her hair.

"What is what, Viktor?" She'd said, looking confused.

"The smell, Ginny! You smell like Herm-own-ninny!" His brows had sunk down, eyes narrowed by anger. "Vhy do you haff to try to be like her?"

"Excuse me! I am not trying to be like _Hermione_ Granger!" She'd shouted back, placing special emphasis on her name, as Viktor could never correctly pronounce it. "Why are you always thinking about her, Viktor?"

Reopening her eyes, Ginny squirted a dollop of the shampoo into her hand. She had such a negative memory associated with such a wonderful thing. _Time to make some new memories..._She thought to herself. The delicious smelling shampoo bubbled and lathered as she massaged it into her thick locks. The sensation left her whole body tingling and Ginny couldn't help but imagine it was Sirius's fingers she felt.

* * *

From the field, Sirius had heard the shower in his shared tent go on. As a dog, his hearing was much sharper. So was his eyesight. Sirius could see that Charlie was about five hundred meters away, instructing a new team member on the ways to administer medication to a particularly fierce Chinese Fireball. Ginny was the only possible person to be using the shower. He bounded towards the tent, tongue panting in the morning heat and tail wagging with joy. Something about Ginny made Sirius feel younger again, filled his days with more curious fun and playful tension than he'd felt in years. 

Laying close to the dusty dry earth, "Snuffles" slipped through a small gap left in the door lacings. Since Sirius's play fainting, Ginny had made a point of always leaving a gap for Sirius to slip through. She claimed it was because he couldn't get water any other way, as he couldn't just walk up to the hand-pump and get himself. It's far too hot in Romania this time of year, she said, for him to go long without getting plenty of fluids. _Sweet girl, concerned about my health. As a medi-witch, of course!_ He laughed to himself internally._ Perhaps she'd like to share some of her fluids with me._ He was grateful for her "concern" but, he was equally convinced that her motives were not entirely innocent in this case. Wouldn't she want to keep him out? He wasn't going to die of dehydration for the few moments she was bathing.

As he shifted forms, his limbs and body lengthening and black fur receding, he slowly crossed the room. Idly, he ruffled one long-fingered hand through the dusty length of his hair. He heard the familiar squeak of the faucet being turned off. _Not too long now..._He thought to himself. He wondered if he should find his pants before Ginny emerged. He was as naked as she was.

"I wonder, Miss Gin, if you'd have a freak out..." He mused to himself. "Or just smile."

Sirius decided to stay the way he was; his skin was sheened in a light sweat, but the cool of the tent was quickly doing away with that, and his hair was messed but he was very much himself. He settled his hindquarters down onto the old couch, mildly enjoying the rough scratch of the battered fabric on the sensitive skin of his package. _Hmmmm, should I strike a pose?_ He wondered to himself. He decided to just lean back, stretching out over the full length of the couch, a smile on his face.

* * *

Ginny finished her shower and stepped out of the shower without drying off. The drippings from her skin and hair formed small puddles on the cool tile floor of the communal bathroom in the tent. She looked at herself for a long while in the mirror. Her bright red hair was dark from the water, draping a little past her shoulders. The freckles she'd had all her life were no less visible now than they'd ever been. Her skin was still very pale, but she now had a bit of a glow from the Romanian sun. _Almost like my Quidditch days._ She smiled. Quickly, her smile faded. When she smiled, her bright mahogany eyes squinted in a way that Ginny had never found cute. With a sigh, she closed her eyes. Eyes still closed, Ginny reached out to the location of her towel and found herself grasping nothing but air. 

"God damnit!" She half-shouted. "Charlie Weasley...I'm going to kill you."

She found her towel on the floor, wadded up and wet, along with Charlie's work pants and shirt.

"Third time in two weeks..." She grumbled.

There were no other towels in the bathroom and Ginny had left her wand in her bedroom. _So much for a drying spell..._ She rolled her eyes at her own forgetfulness She knew the only option was to walk to her room to retrieve her wand. She peered at the clothes she'd come to the bathroom in. She cringed at the idea of redressing in those sweaty, sticky clothes while still wet.

"I might as well take another shower after that..." She mumbled to herself and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

_I'm just going to have to run over to my room. At least Charlie's out..._She thought. She pulled her shoulders up and flipped back her wet hair. Her hair made a loud 'slap' noise as it hit the skin of her back and left her with a tingling cool feeling from the mixture of wetness and pain it brought. Unlacing the flaps of the door, she peered out to make sure that she was alone in the tent. Satisfied when she saw no one, Ginny stepped out from between the flaps.

Ginny walked quickly, but not too quickly. She wasn't overly concerned about someone seeing her, but the main room of the tent was very cool and she wanted to dry off. Hands on her belly for warmth, she walked past the kitchen and into the living room before stopping dead in her tracks.

"Hello, love." Sirius said, calm as he always was, with a broad smile.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt a stinging blush rise up onto her cheeks and the upper swell of her breasts and chest. While Sirius had not expected her to emerge nude, he was none-the-less delighted to see her that way. The other night, Ginny had wanted Sirius to see her naked, at least a little. That, however, had taken a lot of guts that she was lacking today. She made a move to either cover her breasts with her fanned hands or to break into a full run, but her sense of logic got the better of her. _He's already seen you naked, what good will covering up do? Act natural!_ She thought.

"Hello to you, Sirius." She said, voice as sultry she could manage in her embarrassment.

Ginny took a step towards him, hand slung on one hip casually, and saw his full state. _Jesus H. Christ! The man is naked!_ Her eyelids fluttered in her surprise, but she was determined to act as normal about this as possible. Failing miserably, she found her eyes wandering over the stretch of bare flesh that lay just below is navel. He had a fine dusting of black hair that trailed downward. Ginny allowed herself only one swift look lower than that, knowing that if she paid it any more attention she would not seem natural and blush furiously.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked, smile morphing into a sharp smirk.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**

**Heh. I hadn't intended for this to become so nearly PWP, but I will rescue it from that title. I like it though... But, you tell me what you think!**

**Meagan**


	4. No eXXXcuses

1"God of my idolatry" by Meg.

I don't own Harry Potter…I simply enjoy using the characters conjured up J.K. Rowling for my own sweet pleasure.

Pairing: Ginny Weasley /Sirius Black

A/N: I realize that this is a bit unorthodox. Bear with me...they really work well together. I swear. This is also **AU**. Please pretend that somehow, Sirius did not die and being beyond the veil was only a temporary state. By the way, the title is a throw back to Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ **I mean the rating from now on!**

Songs: Meh. Anything you want, I have a feeling no one reads this part of the intro anyway!

"Apologize" by One Republic "The moment I said it" by Imogen Heap, "Crazy" by Seal, Some random portions of the Snatch soundtrack by various artists. Apoptygma Berzerk (God I HATE you Caroline for making me listen to them!) And good ol' Rob Zombie in his various forms.

* * *

One moment she was standing, and the next she was not. The next, her back was pressed onto the cool, smooth wood of the breakfast table. One moment, she was blushing and trying not to look at Sirius Black, once-infamous murderer. The next moment, she was still blushing, but her eyes were closed. Eyes closed, mouth open, full body embrace. His rough, calloused hands wandered her torso, palmed her soft breasts. She splayed her fingers and grasped his butt, forcing him to grind against her thigh. She cried out when his sharp teeth caught the tender flesh of the crook of her neck. With a quick hand he reached up and covered her open mouth.

"Shhhh..." He cooed into her ear. "You don't want dear Charlie to come running do you?"

She shook her head as he slid down her body, fingers still covering her mouth.

"Wouldn't want him to see this..." He posed before drawing one of her pink nipples into his warm mouth and sucking hard.

Or so she imagined.

"Hmmmm?" Sirius reiterated, amused by her momentary silence.

"I, uh," Ginny could barely form words. The blush on her cheeks deepened. _That was one intense fantasy! _Her mind raged. "There are no towels in the bathroom."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. He wondered when she would start to get embarrassed enough to try and cover herself up, or perhaps dart off into her room. _I hope its later rather than sooner..._He thought. _Who ever knew little miss Weasley had such a _beautiful_ body, mmmmm._

Sirius found himself pondering all the possible reactions she might have if he stood up, grabbed her and kissed her full on the mouth. Some possibilities were quite lovely to think of, others, however, were not. He shifted in his position before sitting up. His sudden movement made her flinch slightly, eyes widening just barely.

"I see." He smiled at her. "So, that's why you're naked. Hm, yes, very valid excuse."

"What about you?" She said, getting her wits about her. "What's your excuse, Black?"

His expression changed, darkened. He fought back a smirk that was creeping onto his handsome features. Ginny only blinked at him as he stood up and crossed the distance between their nude bodies. _I must be imagining this! I must still be daydreaming..._ She thought, mind in a euphoric panic. He towered over her, his height dwarfing her by a solid half a foot. Smiling, he reached out and thumbed her arm.

"I have no excuse, Ginny." He smiled in a way that threatened to melt her. "None at all."

Nervously, she nibbled on her lower lip. When he drew his hand up her arm, up the crook of her neck, up to cradle her jaw, the breath she was holding caught in her throat. _Oh, I _know_ I must be imagining this._ Suddenly she realized that her breasts were pressed flat against his chest and that their hip bones were dangerously close to touching. The moisture from her skin was leaving light streaks on his dry skin. On his scars, some faded by time and some more recent. She felt the scratch of the stitching she'd done a few days earlier; the sensation was enough to bring her back into reality.

"Sirius." She mumbled, forcing herself to swallow and look over his shoulder.

"Yes?" He whispered, voice teetering on the edge of husky.

"You really shouldn't get your stitches wet."

His brows drew down into a mild scowl and he stepped back. He withdrew his hand from her neck and covered his face, a small annoyed noise coming from his covered mouth. _Way to ruin a mood, Ginny. Be just like your mother...naggy._ He thought.

"You confuse me, Ginny." He said after a moment.

"And you're not confusing me?" She mumbled just audibly.

"You're not concerned about me being twice your age. Or, or, your ex-boyfriend's godfather. Or the fact that we're standing nude in the main room and that your brother could walk in at any second." He scoffed. "Not even the fact that I just nearly kissed you. No, Ginny, you're worried that I'm going to get my stitches wet."

"Yes, Sirius!" She blurted. "Yes, its my god damned job to worry about your stitches! I'm a bloody medi-witch for Christ's sake!"

She stared at him full out. The moment had gone from intense and sexually charged to angry in the blink of an eye. Ginny felt like she was back in her bedroom, having a row with Viktor for the millionth time. At least Sirius could speak proper English and wouldn't finish the argument growling and grunting in Bulgarian.

"And yes, yes! I've worried about all those things. All of them." She gestured wildly at him, half-furious half-freaked out. "But when I come out of the shower and your bloody _naked_ on the couch with that _damn _smile on your face..."She trailed off, flustered by the sudden amount of attention he was paying her. "...I can't focus."

"You can't focus?" He near-yelled. "What do I need for you to focus on me? A broomstick jammed between my thighs and a snitch?"

Ginny's mouth gaped for a moment in shock before drawing to a tight-lipped sneer. Her eyes pierced into him and he knew that he'd gone too far. He'd touched on a sore note, for both Harry and Viktor. He wished he could take it back, immediately. It hadn't even been three months since her divorce had been final; it was not a good subject to poke fun at just yet, maybe not even ever if the scar tissue was deep enough.

"...Ginny..." He began, reaching forward to apologize.

"Just leave me alone, Sirius Black!" She growled, batting his hand away. "Just...just go back to being a dog, you asshole. You're so_ good_ at it!"

Before he could say anything else, she'd turned and gone. He watched her naked form throw open her bedroom flaps and disappear within.

* * *

The next few days were tense between Ginny and Sirius, and not in the positive way Sirius had hoped for. Where there should have been sidelong glances of desire and a palpable sexual tension hanging in the air, there was a smoldering anger and resentment. He tried multiple times to work up the courage to tell Ginny he was sorry, but each time he neared her she either stalked off or gave him a tongue-tying death glare.

If Ginny and Charlie were at the table when Sirius emerged in the mornings for breakfast, she would get up and leave, regardless of how done she was. Charlie was smart enough to not ask what had happened and the rest of the meal was spent in silence. When "Snuffles" was out in the field with the two Weasley's, he was completely ignored, even when his tail was singed by an angry young dragon. And when Sirius returned to the tent midday for water, he found the door laced tightly shut and he was forced to go all day without a drink. This had gone one for three days before Sirius had had enough.

Ginny too had been sorry about what had gone on that night. She wasn't sorry that he'd been on the couch waiting for her when she got out of the shower. In fact, she'd spent many hours during the night thinking about it, while pretending to be annoyed like she thought she should be. She wasn't sorry she'd let him get so close to her, if it was up to her he could have been _much_ closer.

And while she was hurt by what he'd said about her fascination with famous seekers, she felt she'd overreacted.

She wanted to talk to him, but every time he was alone with her she worried he might want to continue to yell at her. Ginny remembered the days she'd spent alone with Sirius at Grimmauld place; Sirius had quite a knack for yelling. He also had quite a knack for yelling things people really need to hear, though they might not want to. He'd seemed to be holding something back from her since she arrived in Romania, something she was quite sure involved her marriage to and divorce from Viktor. He'd never much liked the Bulgarian quidditch player but had never said anything about it because he knew Ginny had loved him.

_I've got to apologize somehow..._She thought to herself while in bed on the third night. _I made things worse for no reason. Well, I had my reasons...but, now they seem so childish. Sirius is right, I do seem to fall for Seekers...And why in bloody hell did I stop him from kissing me? And like THAT? Oh, lord, I've lost my mind! I've got to tell him I'm sorry...but, I don't want to make a big scene of it...again. _

The next morning, Ginny noticed that Sirius didn't even bother trying to approach her. She, Charlie and Sirius ate breakfast in virtual silence before getting up to leave. As usual, Sirius lagged behind, transforming into his canine form. As usual, the Romanian sun beat down on the trio with unrelenting strength. And, as usual, Ginny tried to steer clear of "Snuffles". It took Ginny nearly all day to work up the courage to talk to Sirius. She didn't want to make an ass of herself again, which she was sure she would, and she didn't want to make him more angry than he was. Deep down, she prayed he wasn't angry at all.

Some of the dragon trainers had begun to pack up and go home when Ginny strode over to the large black dog. She was sweaty and dirty, with matted hair and a slight sunburn on her high cheekbones. She was wearing rolled up sorts, a white dusty old button up of Charlie's and old construction boots. To Sirius, though, she looked amazing. He hesitated a moment to look at her before deciding it was best to pad off away from her. _Please, please, God, don't let her berate me as a DOG!_

"Snuffles!" She called. "Stay!" She commanded gently.

Sirius stopped and turned, cocking his head like a confused dog would. He sat down on the ground, mouth opened an panting. Ginny looked around to make sure no one was near enough to hear her. If she was seen talking to a dog like that two things were possible. One, someone would suspect that the dog was an animagus witch or wizard and report it. Two, Ginny would look absolutely stark raving mad.

"Look, Sirius." She began, voiced lowered so only he could hear. "I'm sorry about the other day..."

He pricked up his ears and listening intently. It was hard for him to not respond verbally, but it seemed to him she'd picked this moment specifically to apologize because of that exact reason.

"You were right. I don't know what got into me. I didn't need to react like that...you were right." She repeated. She lowered her voice even more. "And that kiss...you know, the one that _almost_ happened...I would have enjoyed it. I'm sorry I messed that up."

There was a moment of silence and still.

"Snuffles!" Charlie called from a distance. After a few seconds, Charlie let out a long whistle.

Before Ginny could ask whether or not all was forgiven, Sirius had bounded off.

* * *

Please R&R!

Meg


	5. Midnight rendezvous

"God of my idolatry" by Meg.

I don't own Harry Potter…I simply enjoy using the characters conjured up J.K. Rowling for my own sweet pleasure.

Pairing: Ginny Weasley /Sirius Black

A/N: I realize that this is a bit unorthodox. Bear with me...they really work well together. I swear. This is also **AU**. Please pretend that somehow, Sirius did not die and being beyond the veil was only a temporary state. By the way, the title is a throw back to Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ **I mean the rating from now on!** Warning: not-so-slight voyeurism.

Songs: Meh. Anything you want, I have a feeling no one reads this part of the intro anyway!

"Apologize" by One Republic "The moment I said it" by Imogen Heap, "Crazy" by Seal, Some random portions of the Snatch soundtrack by various artists. Apoptygma Berzerk (God I HATE you Caroline for making me listen to them!) And good ol' Rob Zombie in his various forms.

* * *

After a long and hot day, the last thing Ginny wanted was another night of unresolved conflict with Sirius. The ongoing fight had wrecked havoc on her sleeping habits and she'd had just about enough of it. Slowly, with sore muscles, she undressed down to just her knickers and bra. _Yet another night its too hot to sleep fully clothed... _She thought to herself. _But hell if I'm going to be naked again!_ When she lay down she found there was not one single position she wanted to sleep in. Her side was sore from a possibly cracked rib from chasing "Snuffles" around the week before. Her back was sunburned in the shape of her tank top, so that was no better an option. After nearly an hour of mental and bodily discomfort, Ginny tried her stomach.

"This is nonsense!" She angrily whispered to herself and stood up. "This _bed_ is too damn small and too damn uncomfortable!"

It was most uncomfortable to sleep on her stomach, especially with the ever-growing knot there. Since the moment "Snuffles" had run off to Charlie, the muscles in her stomach had clamped down and refused to release. With each passing moment, Ginny swore she could feel the muscles intertwine themselves even tighter. _I need some form of comfort, God damnit._ With a flick of her wrist, Ginny transfigured the battered old cot into a large and fluffy bed.

Her head hurt, and had been hurting for a few hours now; she attributed this to the tight bun she had to keep her hair in during the hot days. With a flustered sigh, Ginny crossed the room and took her hair down, tossing her hair tie onto the pile of clothes that needed to be washed.

"Ahh...much better." She sighed again, this time she was much more relaxed.

After casting yet another cooling charm on the room, she walked over and settled onto the now-soft bed. Disregarding the plush and silky covers she had transfigured into existence, she eased down onto her stomach and buried her head into her pillow. She had to fight away the tears that were welling up, but she found it hard to do.

"You know, its hard to apologize. Especially to you, Sirius." She spoke into her pillow, voice muffled by the fabric and the tears now escaping. "All I wanted was a nod or a look. You didn't have to say anything...just give me a sign. But, no...I guess my apology wasn't enough." She sucked back a small sob. "You've just been waiting for some reason to write me off, haven't you?"

She knew what she'd said last was irrational. _No man who wants to write you off tries to kiss you. Especially starkers in your living room. Especially starkers and that _damn good looking_ Ginny! _She thought to herself. It didn't matter if it didn't make sense, it still felt good to say. She inhaled slow and deep. The air that filled her lungs cooled her body and chased away her tears. She let the air out quickly, turned her head towards the wall and shut her eyes.

* * *

In the dark Sirius crawled, black furry belly close to the ground, across the main room. Just moments before he had heard the loud breathing and occasional snore that came from Charlie's open door flaps. It had taken him more than an hour to make up his mind to sneak into Ginny's room, and the noise had only scared him out of his wits as soon as he'd left his room. _I feel like such a ...dog...sneaking into her room like this. Well, obviously, I am a dog..._ He laughed internally.

_Ahhhh, good girl._ He thought to himself when he saw that while Ginny's door flaps were closed, they were not laced. He knew that if they had been laced he would just have had to return to human form and unlace them, but there was a chance that Charlie could see him do that. His other option would have been to Apparate just inside her door, but the small _pop_ noise might wake her. _Plus, Apparition is much harder in the dark...especially if you've not quite sure where your heading to..._ A smiled graced his dogged face, he knew exactly where he _wanted_ to head to.

Ducking low, he wiggled his way through the gap in the door. When he opened his eyes, he saw a huge creole-style four poster bed that took up the majority of the space in her room. She also had a small table with a dying candle sitting on top. The flame was low, licking up only once in a while, but cast a small halo of light just large enough to cover the bed. The sight was beautiful, Ginny stretched out in just her underclothes, hair loose and waved across her pillows, asleep. The whole room smelled of her shampoo, some sort of flower that Sirius could never really pinpoint. _I'll have to ask her what it is someday...I'd like to fill my whole house with it._ He thought, taking a deep breath and filling his lungs with the sweet, slightly spicy scent.

He had intended to sleep on the floor near her feet, just to be near her. But, now that she'd transfigured such a lovely bed out of her ruddy old cot, he figured why not sleep in the bed with her? _At least now there's plenty of room...she might not even notice me._ When he hopped gently onto the foot of the tall bed (which was somewhat hard to do quietly) she stirred a little and he froze in his place. He was relieved when she merely rolled over onto her other side.

_Thank god, I was worried she'd kick me...or kick me out!_ His mind raged.

He padded a little further up the length of the bed, liking the feel of the mattress under his paws. _Damn, this is comfy! I've got to get her to do this for me, too..._ He paused for a moment as he crossed the bed, taking in the full sight of her sleeping body. He could see her stomach and chest rise and fall ever so slightly from breathing, and her eyelids fluttered. _She must be dreaming..._ He thought, _I hope she's dreaming about me._ He felt a stirring in his body, and a few naughty thoughts about what he could do to her cropped up in his head. He fought them down quickly; there was no way he could violate her trust like that, after all, it proved very hard to gain Ginny's trust.

Sirius belly-crawled the remainder of the way up the bed before settling down and curling up into a ball. He knew he really shouldn't do it but he nestled his muzzle into her splayed hair. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with her delightful scent filling his lungs. He let out a happy sigh, very dog like, and licked his lips a few times. After a moment he let his eyes close, soothed by the soft sound of Ginny's breathing.

"Hnnn...Sirius, is that you?" He heard her ask after a few moments of silence.

When Sirius opened his eyes, he say that Ginny had rolled over towards him and was now squinting in the darkness to see what furry animal was in bed with her.

"Come here, Sirius." She mumbled, hand on his curved spine, pulling him toward her body.

He padded himself slightly closer to her and curled up with the flat of his forehead curled against her chest. For a few moments, this seemed to please her. She had drifted back into sleep from her state of partial consciousness. Not too long from then she made a small whimpering sound and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tight against her chest. When he relaxed against her she smiled in her sleep, but her smiled was short-lived.

"Sirius, it's weird with you being a dog." She said, voice very clear and awake sounding. She opened her eyes and looked at him in the dark. "Please, just...be yourself." She tugged on his tail playfully. "I'm not quite used to having a big black dog sleep in my bed with me...yet."

After a moment of still, he did as she asked. He thought of being with her, as a man, and a few seconds later he was a man again. She snuggled close and sighed, and Sirius loved the sensation. She was warm and real, and with her nearly naked body pressed against his bare skin, he had trouble keeping his body from reacting. One half of him wanted to peel off the remainder of her clothes and delve into her soft body. The other half wanted to just hold her forever. Both halves agree that he wanted to kiss her.

Ginny had fallen back asleep with her head nestled into the crook of his neck. Siris tucked his thumb under her chin and titled her face up to his. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and smiled when she smiled in her sleep. _I hope that smile will still be there in the morning. _

* * *

Please R&R

if you like this story, you should read two of my friend's stories:

The Beginning as We'll know it by Tkdprincess121

and

The Great Below by Aldallia

Meg


	6. I'm in charge here!

"God of my idolatry" by Meg.

I don't own Harry Potter…I simply enjoy using the characters conjured up J.K. Rowling for my own sweet pleasure.

Pairing: Ginny Weasley /Sirius Black

A/N: I realize that this is a bit unorthodox. Bear with me...they really work well together. I swear. This is also AU. Please pretend that somehow, Sirius did not die and being beyond the veil was only a temporary state. By the way, the title is a throw back to Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ I mean the rating from now on! Warning: not-so-slight voyeurism.

Songs: Meh. Anything you want, I have a feeling no one reads this part of the intro anyway!

"You and Me" by Lifehouse, "The Chemicals between Us." by Bush, "Innocente (falling in love)" by Delerium.

* * *

Before Ginny had even opened her eyes to the early morning light, she remembered who was laying in bed with her. It wasn't difficult; the whole room smelled of muskiness and she could feel his radiating heat against the skin of her back. She could hear the slow intake of breath and the deep exhalation that followed. After a moment, she fully realized how entangled they were. His chest was flush against her back, with his arm crooked under her pillow, and his face very close to her hair. His free arm lay atop his hip, fingers lightly brushing the lower curve of her bottom. She could feel vast stretches of his bare skin against her mostly bare body. This triggered the memory that he was naked, from being a dog the night before. They were fully touching, _spooning,_ but for some reason it felt more comfortable than sexual.

_I wonder why he didn't try something last night..._She thought to herself. He'd had the opportunity, plenty of them, in fact. How easy would it have been to undo the clasp of her bra from her back and slide it down? The same for her panties, one idle hook of a thumb and a little tugging and they, too, would have been gone. Such little effort it would have taken for her to be fully bare...yet, he didn't try it. He was content to nestle his naked body against her, whether or not she was covered by a mere few inches of fabric. Ginny could only smile.

It was then that she could feel it. _What is that? Oh, goodness...it can't be! _She thought as she shifted slightly against him. She could feel something quite firm pressing against her in the groove between her thighs. With a mild smile on her lips, she reached back to confirm her suspicions. The smile deepened. _It _can_ be! _She had to fight back a giggle as she let her hand slip between her own thighs to run a finger over the welcomed intruder. His skin was smooth and soft, even though the flesh it covered was anything but. Slowly, she let her fingers slide up and down the length, playing with him just a little.

After a moment of enjoying herself, she heard him say. "Having fun, are we?"

Sirius tried to keep his voice at a playful level and tone, but the pleasure her fingers were bringing him made that impossible. He cringed internally at how huskily his question had come out. Sirius Black had always been known throughout his life as the slick, charming, womanizer type. Even he could have never guessed the strange effect Ginny Weasley would have on him; it seemed so far out of left field that he would be putty in her hands so much that he couldn't even manage to be his normal, dashing self. He could only guess that it was her demeanor that did it to him. She was one of only a few women who didn't fall all over themselves when he neared. She acted like she didn't really care what he did or said. His "powers" had very little effect on her, but she still was attracted to him (so it seemed to him, anyways). That blatant disinterest translated into massive interest on his part.

"Oh, _yes._" She replied, voice mildly distorted by her urge to laugh. She'd never really had the opportunity to full on touch a penis like this. There were always expectations as to what she should do, aside from the fact that she'd only ever been with Viktor.

"Oh, really." He said, kissing on her neck a little. When he did this she shut her eyes and a small noise of pleasure escaped her lips. "We could have...more fun...if you wanted."

"How so, Sirius?" She eyed him over her shoulder, looking back with a small smile on her face. She didn't have to wait long for an answer, and it came in an unexpected form.

Sirius hummed a little as he drew back his hips from her own. She had only begun to wonder what he meant by the movement when he slid himself back between her thighs. The warmth from his body spread over her almost as quickly as the pleasure from the friction that came from his length rubbing against her. Her body quivered slightly as he rubbed her sensitive flesh through her cotton panties. Without thinking about it, Ginny reacted and ground down into him, trying instinctually to increase her own pleasure.

He almost laughed when she did this. He would never have guessed she would be so outright about what she wanted. She was a Weasley, and that meant she had to fight for what she wanted, but she was also that shy little girl who would blush and run from Harry Potter as a child. Now, the same redhead girl, now _woman_, was grinding against him, clearly wanting him. He repeated the motion just to hear that same low "ooh" escape her lips.

Ginny loved the feeling her was giving her, but was frustrated that it was so isolated. His fingers still grazed the lower curve of her bottom, and she wanted them to be all over her. With her own hand, she grabbed up his larger, rougher hand and forced him to take a hold of her butt. With very little persuading, he squeezed her cheek roughly, to her delight. She didn't have to show him where else to take his hand, he seemed to know exactly where she wanted him.

Sirius trailed his hand from her rear, over her thigh and lightly brushed her warm mound, feeling the lushness of the curls that were covered by her underwear. His hand continued up, fingers trailing softly along the bare stretch of skin between her hipbones and her rib line. His destination was clearly the swell of her breast, but she was too impatient to wait for him to get there at his own pace. Ginny found his hand and dragged it up to her breast, grinding into her breast with his hand as well as her own. She clenched both of their fingers, squeezing the tender flesh through the fabric of her bra. Before she could do it again, Sirius had already slipped his wandering fingers under the fabric. The rough, callous of the palm of his hand made her nipples harden almost instantly. It clearly brought Ginny pleasure, but she was delighted to feel the pleasure it brought to Sirius, his hardness seemed to double in firmness while he palmed her.

"Mmmm...Sirius..." She moaned quietly.

Sirius had to fight the urge to unhook her bra and tug down her now moist panties. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself all the way to the hilt into Ginny. While his brain wanted to shut off as his blood flowed elsewhere, he fought to keep his wits. He knew that Ginny had just come out of a rough divorce. He also suspected that this was the first time she'd been intimate with someone since Viktor. He knew that this wasn't just about sex, it was about getting over the past and moving on to something better. Sirius wanted to be that "better". It would take a lot of energy, but Sirius knew he needed to restrain himself from ravaging her.

Ginny loved the attention Sirius's hand was paying her breast, but that was not where she need attention most. As Sirius placed a tentative nibble on her ear, she let her own hand wander. Her nimble fingers slipped below the soft waist band of her lavender panties, and caressed the soft curls that framed her sex. Indirectly, she rubbed the spot that gave her the most pleasure and lightly touched herself. No matter how much she stroked herself, it wasn't the sensation she desired most. Ginny wanted to feel Sirius filling her to the brim.

In one swift motion, Ginny pulled her hand out of her underwear and yanked Sirius's hand free from her bra. She sat up and away from him, and looked down at him. "You want this?" She asked.

Sirius looked a little shell-shocked by the sudden change up. "Yes. Of course." He said after a moment.

With that, Ginny flipped her hair out of the way of her shoulders. She didn't even bother to unhook the back clasp of her bra to remove it, she simply grabbed the garment below the under wire and pulled it over her head. She tossed it to the ground. Sirius looked up at her, eyes affixed on the skin she had just exposed. He'd seen her breasts before, but somehow they seemed entirely different now. Her naked skin seemed to be an expression of her lust for him, slightly flushed with nipples standing on end. He reached up to cup one in his hand, but Ginny batted his hand away.

"No," She said firmly, as if reprimanding a dog. "I'm in charge here."

"Okay..." He smiled at her suddenly dominating spirit.

She stood up, footing a little wobbly on the cushiony bed, and stepped out of her underwear. They ended up on the ground, joining her cast-off bra. Enjoying the amazed look that clouded Sirius's darkly handsome features, she took a few steps towards him, nude as he was. When she finally stopped walking, her ankles were just straddling his legs. His eye level was even with her curls and he could only help but wonder what she would want next of him. She raked her hands into his hair, massaging his skin lightly enough to elicit a mild coo from his lips. Using her grip on his head, she tilted his face up to look at her.

What Sirius saw reminded him the statues of Aphrodite and Athena in Greece. From his angle, she looked of goddess height, and the focus of his sight was the underside of her breasts covered by her draping hair. Her face was set with a slight smile, a look that seemed appropriately benevolent for a goddess, such that she was. Sirius reached up and took her hand, fingers clasping around her narrow wrist.

Ginny took his cue and dropped down onto her knees, face now level with his own. She kissed him full on the mouth, lips capturing his roughly. Her fingers wandered to the nape of his neck, holding his face to her's as they kissed deeply. Breaking for air, Sirius slid his hands under her rear to cup her and draw her closer to him until their bodies fit together seamlessly. Ginny hummed into Sirius's mouth as she felt him so close to the entrance of her body.

"God, Sirius..." She moaned.

"I know." He finished for her, no words needed. In one last movement of his hands, he slid her closer and the gap between them was nonexistent. A noise of delight escaped her lips. "I know."

* * *

It was late morning when Ginny finally emerged from her room. She wore an old shirt of Bill's that skimmed her thighs and made Charlie unsure if she was wearing anything under it. Charlie sat at the table, sipping a now cooling cup of coffee. He was pretending to read the Daily Prophet sprawled out on the table in front of him, pictures dancing, but he was really watching Ginny. There was something different about her this morning; her hair was mussed and her skin was aglow. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was in love.

"G'morning." She said, face broken into a smile. "Sleep well, Charlie?"

"Yes," He began with a sip from his mug. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that surprised him but was still something he suspected in the back of his mind; he saw a patch of black slipping out of Ginny's doorway in his peripheral vision. He kept calm, this was none of his business. "Did _you_ sleep well?"

"I did." She smiled as she cut up an apple into wedges. She popped one into her mouth. "I transfigured my cot into a _huge_ comfy bed last night...I was so sick of that canvas thing."

"Ah, that explains the glow." He returned her smile. _At least she's happy._ He thought.

Ginny picked up her plate of apple slices and started towards the bathroom. "If anyone needs me, I'm showering." She said happily. As she neared the bathroom, she passed within inches of Sirius as he 'emerged' from his room. He gave her a knowing smirk and let his hand brush her hip.

"Hey Charlie..." Sirius said, trying to keep his excitement down. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, slept well..." Charlie said, face buried back in his newspaper. "Ginny seems to be having a great morning, though. Do you know what that's about?" He asked, peering up briefly.

"Nope..." Sirius answer came perhaps a little too quickly. "I've never really understood girls, though, mate." He chuckled and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, true...true." Charlie laughed. He pulled a small piece of parchment from his pocket. He unfolded it and read it over again. "She's going to be even happier tomorrow..."

"Oh, why's that?" Sirius asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Hmm?" Charlie asked, pretending he hadn't heard. "Oh, Harry will be here tomorrow."

Sirius swallowed a mouthful of coffee, coughing a little. He walked over to Charlie and took the bar seat next to him, sitting. "Really?"

"Yeah," Charlie stood up and folded his paper. "Don't you think she'll be happy?"

"Oh..." Sirius looked down. "Yeah. Of course she'll be."

* * *

Please R&R!

Meagan


	7. Compensating for something?

"God of my idolatry" by Meg.

I don't own Harry Potter…I simply enjoy using the characters conjured up J.K. Rowling for my own sweet pleasure.

Pairing: Ginny Weasley /Sirius Black

A/N: I realize that this is a bit unorthodox. Bear with me...they really work well together. I swear. This is also **AU**. Please pretend that somehow, Sirius did not die and being beyond the veil was only a temporary state. By the way, the title is a throw back to Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ **I mean the rating from now on!** Warning: not-so-slight voyeurism.

Songs: Meh. Anything you want, I have a feeling no one reads this part of the intro anyway!

"Kathy's Song.", "In this Together." and "Until the end of the world." by Apoptygma Berzerk. "Venus as a boy." by Bjork, "When doves cry" by Quindon Tarver (a prince cover...from the 1996 Romeo and Juliet)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius slumped forward against the edge of the table, head swimming with memories of last night and the new knowledge that Harry would be arriving shortly. His options were suddenly cut in half. For some reason, he had imagined this being a somewhat long-term affair, but with Harry coming, that idea seemed to disappear. Not only was Harry Sirius's godson, but he was also Ginny's first love.

"Surely he's coming to make right with Ginny..." Sirius said quietly, into the lip of his coffee mug. He'd heard of the splintered relationship that Ginny and Harry had been in during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. "There's really no other explanation...But, I wonder...does he know that I'm here?"

Sirius, for the first time, imagined Ginny waking up next to Harry and not himself. While he's never seen the two kiss or even exchange much more than a few words, he imagined that there was some primal passion between them. Suddenly, he was paranoid that Harry could offer Ginny something that he was incapable of giving her, whether it be emotional or physical, he didn't know.

"What am I supposed to do?" He mumbled out loud.

"Hm?" Ginny asked as she walked by, dressed but towel-drying her hair still. She had an odd look on her face, one that Sirius had trouble pin-pointing.

Sirius looked up at her, sidelong, with his head resting on his hand. He found her more beautiful today than she had been yesterday, which seemed nearly impossible to fathom. She was clean and had not a trace of makeup obscuring the fine features of her face. He could actually see the freckles on her face, which he had always found cute, that she normally hid behind a layer of powder. Her hair was wet and unruly, some hairs curled and others straight, and a very deep auburn. He suddenly saw a striking resemblance to Lily Potter in her, and he had to blink that idea away.

"Nothing...nothing at all." He smiled up at her, almost half-heartedly. "How did you sleep, hm?"

"You know _exactly_ how I slept." She smirked, reaching forward and thumbing his chin. He had a fine layer of stubble coming in, dark and coarse. "You should really let that grow out...I do love a good goatee."

Ginny tried to keep her cool as she walked back into her room, lacing the flaps closed. She wondered if Sirius had watched her every movement as she walked; in the back of her mind, she was quite sure he had and that brought a smile to her face. Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed, hand smoothing the rumpled covers idly. The room still smelled like Sirius, but now she'd brought the smell of soap and shampoo with her and that delicious scent had begun to fade. Deep in her belly, an odd feeling was growing inside of her, something more than faintly familiar that Ginny fought down. _Love. _In the shower, the idea had been inescapable. She'd pondered the extent of this affair, and whether or not Sirius would tolerate it being an affair at all. Perhaps he'd merely indulged some physical needs and would want very little to do with her after that day, maybe even less than he'd seemed to before. But, the softness in his voice then told her otherwise; this was something more.

_Oh, Ginny, that's a bit hasty. _She told herself as she ran her soft hands over her face, forcing her eyes closed. _This is fun, but I don't think its quite that deep..._

Ginny honestly wondered what the next few days would be like. She and Sirius had given into temptation and the dynamic there had changed entirely. The tension between them was palpable even rooms apart. She hoped Charlie hadn't noticed the change in them, although he hadn't had much opportunity. One breakfast in silence without constant bickering wasn't too big of a change but too long without a snap or two would draw attention.

She stood and smoother her shirt onto her soft stomach and tugged up her pants a bit. She finger-combed her hair into submission and took a glance in the small mirror she had on top of her bag. _Fresh-faced. _She thought. _Perhaps no makeup today. _Kneeling, she tugged socks on and laced her tan hiking boots. Today would be a rough day out in the field, with or without the constant distraction of "Snuffles".

"Alright Black," She said, feigning grouchiness for Charlie, as she emerged from her room. "I need to get a look at your stitches before I head out...where _real_ people need me."

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked, turning around on his seat to face her. His face was drawn into such an odd expression.

"You heard me." She jerked her head towards Charlie's door, hoping he'd get the idea.

"Well, don't let me be a bother." He grumbled, playing along. "It'd probably be so much easier for you if I just up and died in your bloody living room!"

She smiled at him as he slid off his chair and walked over to the couch. He thumbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head, revealing his fine torso again. She stopped herself from sighing like a teenager, but still took pleasure in the sight.

"Oh,_ much_ easier." She said slowly, clearly distracted. "Sit down and I'll get my wand."

In a moment she'd returned, medical bag and wand in tow. She paused a moment and watched him craning his neck to look at the stitching work she'd done. The wound was held tightly shut, with minimal blood around it, and the silver stitching was a sharp textural contrast to his skin.

He ran his fingers along the stitches, letting the pads of his fingers memorize the utilitarian pattern. _She took a lot of care into this..._He smirked to himself. _She really cares..._

Sirius looked up when he heard the quiet noise of her steps on the floor, smiling gently. He tried not to seem so enamored with her, but he felt like it was impossible to feel any other way. Ginny just made him feel that good. She handed him her bag, knelt at the edge of the sagging couch and looking intently at his wound.

"You're healing nicely," She mumbled. "In fact, a little better than I expected."

"You don't think all the _strenuous_ activity I've been doing lately has affected it?" He asked with a smirk.

"Whatever you've been doing, Black, seems to be helping, not harming."

"So, in your professional opinion," He smiled in a way that threatened to make her tear his pants off. "Would you recommend that I continue with such activities?"

Ginny stared at him, lips gaping just a little bit. She couldn't believe the game he was playing at. _If Charlie hears this kind of banter, he'll know for sure what Sirius and I are up to!_ She blinked slowly, and ran her finger along his wound, letting her long nail snag gently on the stitches. She wasn't sure why she did it, but she found herself, bent over his taut stomach, with her lips pressed against the cut. She kissed the spot gingerly.

"Yes, Black, I would say you should keep it up." Her voice was a sultry whisper.

Just a breath after Ginny got the last word out of her mouth, Sirius' hands were wrapped around the very tops of her arms. He dragged her up to him, across his body until she rested against him, nearly straddling his hips between her muscular legs. His mouth was on hers before she could gasp in surprise, kissing her fiercely. She tried to speak, but the warmth of his inviting mouth and searching tongue drowned out any word that she managed to form. There could be no protest. The thrill of potentially being caught by Charlie surged adrenaline into her veins, and all of her blood rushed to her groin.

Sirius grabbed fistfuls of the fabric of her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing is away over the back of the couch. His fingers sought the softness of her naked flesh and was delighted to feel the absence of a bra. Her nipples pressed against his soft chest hair as he forced her closer, hands open palming the expanse of her freckled back. She broke for air, pushing on his chest with her hands, and leaning back.

"Fuck Charlie." She said breathlessly.

Ginny moved to undo the zip and button on Sirius' pants, but before she could reach them, his hands were already tugging her pants down, still fully fastened.

"Get on your hands and knees." He said, firmly. She obeyed, but was slightly reluctant.

She almost spoke a word of protest when she heard the small noise of Sirius undoing the fly of his jeans and felt the warm press of the head of his penis pressing into her.

The primal aspect of this all sent Ginny tumbling towards orgasm more quickly than she had ever experienced. Sirius wanted her so badly that he couldn't be arsed to take her pants off or his own. He thrust into her with such force that her pert breasts bounced forward with each stroke, and she could feel the pressure of his pubic bone lightly bruising her own.

"God damn..." He grunted, his breath hot and heavy. "You're so tight."

With his right hand, he grasped a handful of her butt cheek, and spread her soft mounds apart. With this motion, he was able to thrust into her even deeper, so deep that the noise of his scrotum slapping her ass was loud enough that Charlie _had_ to hear it. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked his thumb before spreading her cheeks again and sliding his thumb into her ass. The sudden feeling of being so full brought her to a shuttering orgasm just second before he, too, came. She could feel his ejaculate pooling around her cervix briefly before beginning to drip from her, spotting the red of the couch.

After a moment with her eyes shut, letting the haze of her orgasm run its course, she looked up, expecting Charlie to be standing there aghast. She glanced over her shoulder at Sirius, who fallen back against the arm of the couch. He was panting lightly, still exposed, with his hand on his flat, sweaty stomach.

"Is Charlie deaf?" She asked, incredulously.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, not opening his eyes.

She flipped over and crossed her arms over her nude breasts. "Did he honestly not hear all that commotion?"

"What?" Sirius looked confusedly at her. "Oh, no. No...Charlie left when you got your bag. You didn't hear him say good bye to me?"

"Jesus fuck shit, Sirius!" She yelped, slapping him playfully. "I was _terrified_ he was going to walk in on us!"

Sirius smiled broadly. "Well, I could always go get him if you'd like...I'm always up for another go."

Ginny blushed and sighed. Suddenly, Sirius was not so worried about being inadequate anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please R&R!

I know its been months since I've last updated, but I will be updating more often. :)

Meagan


	8. All washed up?

"God of My Idolatry" by Meg.

I don't own Harry Potter…I simply enjoy using the characters conjured up J.K. Rowling for my own sweet pleasure.

Pairing: Ginny Weasley /Sirius Black

A/N: I realize that this is a bit unorthodox. Bear with me...they really work well together. I swear. This is also **AU**. Please pretend that somehow, Sirius did not die and being beyond the veil was only a temporary state. By the way, the title is a throw back to Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ **I mean the rating from now on!**

Songs: Meh. Anything you want, I have a feeling no one reads this part of the intro anyway!

"Kathy's Song.", "In this Together." and "Until the end of the world." by Apoptygma Berzerk. "Venus as a boy." by Bjork, "When doves cry" by Quindon Tarver (a prince cover...from the 1996 Romeo and Juliet)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the rest of the morning, Ginny found herself distracted by Sirius. At the worst possible moments her thoughts would drift to the smell of his sweat, the noise of his breath or his dangerously attractive smile. If she closed her eyes for just a second, she could feel the rough pads of his fingers and palms stroking the soft skin of her cheek the way they had before he kissed her goodbye that morning. Worse than her memories was the constant reminder that he was nearby almost the entire day; she could hear his barking across the field, even when she was in the med-tent treating a nasty burn on one of Charlie's friends. Sometimes she would catch a glimpse of his dark fur in her peripheral vision but when she'd turn to look he wasn't there. _I'm going insane!_

The morning and early afternoon were filled with stitches, burn-heal potions and bite marks. The team of dragon handlers was having an accident filled morning, and Ginny was fearful that if she couldn't get Sirius out of her mind, hers would be too. Thing settled down in the late afternoon, which seemed to coincide with less exposure to the deadly lizards in Romania's countryside.

"Ginny?" Charlie popped his head into the med-tent right when she'd finally managed a break to sit and rest. "Are you in here?"

"Yes?" She asked, reaching for a pair of latex gloves in anticipation of a patient.

"Have you got anyone on the table?"

"Not at the moment," She began, pausing to look at her one sleeping patient with a large claw gash on his left thigh. "Is someone hurt?" In the back of her mind, she feared that Sirius was wounded again.

"No...no, no ones hurt." She exhaled when he spoke. "But we've just had a shelter collapse. Do you think you could help us clear the rubble before this storm hits?"

Ginny nodded and stepped across the hard ground towards the tent door. A young, blond medi-witch in training was sitting beside the door on a camp chair. She instructed her to keep an eye on the sleeping boy, turned and followed Charlie. The sky was an ominous purple and black with clouds rolling in on the ever increasing wind. In the distance, she could see a team of people collecting and stacking wooden beams, sections of metal siding and carting off the crumbled remains of the concrete walls that had one formed a large dragon shelter. Not far from the team, a large Hungarian horntail dragon was sedated and chained to the ground; clearly something had annoyed him enough to make him smash his enclosure. _Hopefully it wasn't Snuffles..._

Panic crept into Ginny's blood; she could feel the worry flow in her veins, spreading from her stomach to the tips of her extremities almost instantaneously. Her breathing began to accelerate when she finally caught glimpse of Snuffles, sniffing around the dragon's body. Seeing him safe felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice over her head and shoulders. The spreading panic was stopped in its tracks, and receded just as quickly as it had come on. A soft pattering of rain came down, spotting Ginny's shirt in a darkened random pattern.

"Snuffles!" She called to the beastly dog. She whistled loud and high and watched his ears prick up when he'd heard her.

Ginny blinked, and when she opened her eyes the air in front of her was lit up, blazing hot with a bolt of lightning. The electricity in the air made the tiny hairs on her arms stand on end for a millisecond before a deafeningly loud crack rang out, and a cluster of trees in front of Ginny burst into flames. The sudden noise made her jump, and the impact of Snuffles colliding with her nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Get inside!" Someone shouted in the distance.

Panic bloomed in Ginny again, flushing her face and clouding her mind. Her eyes darted to the other end of the clearing to where her tent was. It was a solid three minute run to the tent and the air was alive with electricity again. The rain had gone from soft to pelting sheets that liquefied the dirt and silt of the field into a muddy slip. _How am I going to get out of this?_ Her mind darted around, seeking an answer. Her only hope went up in flames literally when the closest colony of tents were struck by another angry bolt of lightning, caught fire and began to smoke, undaunted by the rain. She needed to find shelter from this storm, now.

"Snuffles!" She called again, looking around wildly for him, half-blinded by the gray sheeting of rain. After a moment of searching, she felt a tug at her sleeve. Snuffles was biting on the fabric of her sleeve, pulling her. Having caught her attention, he bounded away, between the trees into the forest. There was no time to consider her options, her instincts told her to follow him and she would not deny them. She shielded her eyes from the rain with her sleeve and ran.

The ground beneath her feet as softened by the rain and Ginny slipped, but caught herself against the strong trunk of a towering tree. In the blinding rain, Sirius had become only a dark patch in the distance amongst a darkening forest.

"Slow down, Sirius!" She cried out, not caring if anyone heard her.

In response came a series of barks, not too far ahead of her, that seemed to echo. And when Ginny's feet hit harder ground, she understood why. Sirius had brought her to a narrow but seemingly endless cave.

The cave was warm, and she was happy to be able to see again. Snuffles sat on the rocky cave floor, panting lightly and dripping more water than Ginny imagined was soaked into her clothes. He eyes her with his gentle canine eyes before shaking the moisture from his fur; the attempt was not completely successful but helped some, although the spray from his shaking wet Ginny even further.

"Sirius!" She yelped, having not expected him to shake off. "Jesus, I'm already wet enough!"

* * *

The storm continued to beat down on the forest for long hours, and the space in the cave seemed to shrink around Sirius and Ginny as the muted sunlight receded into dark night. Sirius couldn't help wonder if the violent storm had anything to do with Harry Potter's arrival at the camp. To him, it seemed like a bit of foreshadowing, but could have easily been wishful thinking that Harry would not succeed in winning Ginny back. either way he was delighted to have Ginny alone with him for a while without the threat of Charlie walking in, even if it meant having to be in a small, cold cave with potentially dangerous cave-dwellers in its depths. In the middle of the night. In the midst of a storm. In the middle of Romania.

Ginny had gotten cold and had shed her soaked clothing, hoping that her underclothes would keep her warm. Sirius was no longer in dog form, and was naked but dry. It was an odd situation; this morning their shared nudity had been a glorious way to begin the day, but now their nudity was unwanted and off-putting. It was lucky that Ginny had the foresight to grab her wand out of the med-tent before coming to help Charlie, or they would have been stuck without a fire to warm and dry their shivering bodies. The fire was small, as they'd discovered very little timber in the cave, but it was enough to warm their hands and keep them out of complete darkness until the storm blew over.

"How did you know this place was here?" Ginny asked after a long while in silence.

"I used to come hide in here to get away from Charlie," He smiled at her. "Well, at least before you arrived."

Sirius reclined against the stone wall of the cave, one knee tucked up and one leg straight. His long graying black hair was a mess, but an adorable mess. A light shadowing of stubble had come in on his face since shaving in the morning, the frame work of the goatee Ginny had suggested, but Sirius had thought better of. He leaned his head back against the cool rock, eyes shut, peaceful. Despite his appearance of peace, the image reminded Ginny of his time in Azkaban.

"Do you not like Romania?" Ginny asked, trying to fill space. Her thoughts had gone off in numerous tangents.

"Oh, no. I love it here." He leaned forward a bit and raked his fingers through his hair. "Are you kidding me? Its been a very long time since I could go outside. Since I was even able to!"

"It is lovely..." She mumbled, hardly loud enough to hear.

"No, lovely is being able to see Hogwarts or the streets of London. This is dazzling...I mean, to be able to run free in wide open fields and explore forests filled with trees that tower two hundred feet in the air?" He sighed with appreciation. "That's simply dazzling, Ginny...like you."

"Thank you." She blushed, and was happy that he couldn't see it in the dim firelight.

"You know, I think that's the first time you've said thank you to me." He chuckled, a playful dig.

"Well, I'm grateful for you." She spoke slowly after a moment. "You're a really great friend, Sirius."

"And a pretty ace lover, eh Ginny?" He laughed off the compliment.

"No, I really mean it, Sirius. You were one of the only people who really took me seriously when I was younger. And probably the only one who respected me as a person." She pulled up her knees to her chest, feeling a potential cry coming on. "I was really sad to lose you."

"I'm here now, love. That's all that matters."

"No...no, being behind the veil must have been horrible." She wouldn't accept that response.

"Well, I'm not saying it was one of the highlights of my life..." He looked down, clearly she'd touched a nerve.

"Sirius, what happened behind the veil?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please read and review!

Sorry I've been gone so long...school's been very, well, all-consuming. My roommate (Aldallia on here) and I have decided to write/plan stories on a regular basis so I think I will be writing a lot more in the coming months. :)

Oh, and thanks Dracoginnylover24 for your concerns and well wishes. :)

Meagan


	9. The Boy who returned

"God of My Idolatry" by Meg.

I don't own Harry Potter…I simply enjoy using the characters conjured up J.K. Rowling for my own sweet pleasure.

Pairing: Ginny Weasley /Sirius Black

A/N: I realize that this is a bit unorthodox. Bear with me...they really work well together. I swear. This is also **AU**. Please pretend that somehow, Sirius did not die and being beyond the veil was only a temporary state. By the way, the title is a throw back to Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ **I mean the rating from now on!**

Songs: Meh. Anything you want, I have a feeling no one reads this part of the intro anyway!

"Confusion", "Sinking", "Ave Maria" and "Even angels fall" by the Cruxshadows, "Wake me up" and "Prostitute" by neuoroticfish. "Standing" and "Joy" by VNV nation

**WARNING!: Deathly Hallows spoilers! **

** Dedicated to the loving memory of my good friend Derek Day. You will be sorely missed. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was hours before the rained slowed and eventually stopped. The sunlight had crept away, and the bright globe of the sun slunk below the horizon before Sirius and Ginny emerged from the cave. Ginny's mind swam in all the information she'd just acquired, but Sirius felt much better. He had never had the opportunity to share what had happened to him; the only living person whom he had wanted to share that dreadful experience was Remus Lupin. It had been heart-wrenching to learn that his best friend in the whole world (aside from James Potter, who was long gone) had died while he was behind the veil. It was even more painful to learn that his second cousin, Tonks, had married Remus, bore him a son and then died at his side. The list of things that he'd missed continued to add up. Harry had defeated Voldermort, something that Sirius could only have dreamed about. Alastor Moody, Fred Weasley and Severus Snape were all dead.

Ginny's mind was elsewhere, but Sirius' mind now settled on Ginny. She'd become such a woman since he'd gone away. He thought back on the time they'd spent at Number Twelve; she'd been a little bit of pain in the arse, but he could not have gotten by without her, not sanely at least. Some of that close kinship seemed to be coming back, the threads of their lives we once again intertwining, if only just a little. Despite the fact that he was naked, and could potentially get caught, Sirius walked out of the cave with Ginny as a man.

In the dark of the night sky, the constellations hung like gods. The stars never seemed so bright, but Sirius knew they were just as bright as they had ever been, only this field wasn't as bright as London had ever been. The only time the stars had ever seemed so beautiful and bright was when he would peak out of his barred window at Azkaban. The stars and the roar of the North Sea was the only thing that kept him sane. Something about the stars reminded him of Ginny, of the bright twinkle in her eye or the glow of her skin.

Ginny had begun to wander from him, but Sirius was close enough to admire her, even in the dark. She was beautiful, much too beautiful to spend the rest of her days with a graying man her father's age. He was grateful she even put up with him. Sirius reached forward and hooked his finger around her pinky, pulling her hand into an intertwining hold. Her hand was warm and soft in his own and she slowed to walk at pace with him. To Ginny's surprise, Sirius wrapped his free hand around her elbow and pulled her to a stop. She couldn't see him too well in the dim light, but allowed him to guide her.

"Shut your eyes." He whispered, his breath hot on her lips.

He kissed her so gently that it shocked her. His lips brushed hers lightly, moist and soft, capturing her mouth into a smooth kiss. The slight scratch of his stubble made her open her eyes, and her eyes met his. The light of the stars reflected in pinpricks off his pupils; his grey eyes became stars of their own. Ginny smiled into the kiss, enjoying the sudden intimacy it brought. He'd just been incredibly intimate with her, baring his mind and his soul and she felt as though she didn't have anything quite as important to share. She wanted to open up to him, to give him a taste of her own soul, but she found herself falling short. The word "love" cropped up into her conscious mind, and she fought it down. This wasn't love, she told herself. This was lovely, yes, but not love.

His tongue found hers, soft and sweet, not hungrily at all. He was conveying affection, not sexual desire. She wondered if, say it was love, he would ever tell her he loved her or if it would just be unspoken. Was this the way Sirius showed love? She remembered her mother telling her that actions showed more than words and it finally had relevance. His hand had dropped from her elbow, settling in the small of her back. He pressed her close to him until her chest was flush against his; Ginny's wrapped her arms around his torso, fingers splayed up the length of his muscled back. Sirius broke the kiss, moving up her jaw with small kisses to her ear.

"Ginny, I've been thinking..." His voice was low as he breathed into her ear. "I..."

Before Sirius could continue the thought, a voice rang out into the woods.

"Ginny!" Charlie's voice was low and loud accompanied by a single beam of searching wand light off in the distance. "Ginny! Snuffles! Are you out here?"

Sirius considered finishing his thought, but decided otherwise. He placed a light kiss on the delicate flesh of her ear lobe, leaving it tingling. She pulled her arms away, turning to yell back to Charlie. She cupped her hands around her mouth and called out to him.

"Sirius?" She asked, pivoting on the balls of her feet to look at him. In his place was the large, hairy Snuffles. "What were you going to say?"

She knew he couldn't respond, not now anyway, but she wanted to let him know that she was listening. That she would always listen. It was only a few seconds before Charlie had found them and he'd come crunching up to them, leaving a trail of decimated leaves in his wake.

"Ginny." He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her into a brotherly hug. "I was starting to get worried..."

"Its alright, Charlie." She replied, stepping back. "Sir...I mean, Snuffles found us a place to get out of the rain..."

Even in the dark Ginny could see that Charlie was eying his canine companion oddly. The lack of light made Ginny suddenly very paranoid of the contents of the forest, especially in the dark. Quickly, she pulled her wand out of the pocket of her pants and whispered "_Lumos!"._

"Our guest got here not too long ago." Charlie said after a moment's pause.

"Guest?" Ginny asked, cocking her head in mild confusion.

"Yes, Harry's come to pay us a visit."

* * *

Ginny trudged along through the muddied ground, far ahead of Charlie. The only one who got to the tent faster than her, at her fast clip, was Snuffles who had an advantage. Unfortunately for him and his enthusiasm, the tent's front flaps were laced tightly shut. From the distance Ginny could see his paw scratching at the rough fabric and although she couldn't hear it, she imagined the _scrit scrit_ noise his nails would make as they passed over the grain of the fabric and the high-pitched whines he would be emitting to get Harry's attention. Harry seemed to be out of earshot, because it was Ginny who unlaced the flaps to let Snuffles, herself and Charlie in. 

Ginny ducked through the opened of the sagging tent, into the spacious living room of the home they'd been living in for weeks now. Her nostrils detected Harry's familiar musky scent and it brought back memories of sitting by the lake with him, being held close in his arms for long afternoons in the clear spring light. They were fond memories that she preferred to think of as opposed to the memory of him calling quits on their relationship and the summer of dull aching pain that followed. She could almost feel the tingle of his lips from the first time he'd kissed her, with everyone watching in the common room following a particularly spirited quiddicth match. She would sink into that memory instead of remembering the moment he'd emerged victorious over Voldermort, his face bruised, cut and his lips dark purple with blood. She'd wanted to kiss him then and sooth his wounded body and soul, but he'd taken comfort in the other two-thirds of his golden trio.

Ginny tried to put that all behind her, to start fresh, but her mind was always clouded by memories. It had been almost two years since she'd lain eyes on him, and now when she desperately wanted to see him, to confirm he still existed, she couldn't seem to find him.

"Harry?" Ginny called out, voice at half volume from her nervousness.

Snuffles sat on his haunches, mouth open in panting and tail wagging happily. He let out a little yelp and hopped up when Charlie finally came into the tent. Charlie laced the flaps and crossed the room to set down his wand on the butcher block in the kitchen. Sirius contemplated turning back into a man, morphing forms, but with both Charlie and Ginny in the room, and Harry soon to join them, he felt uncomfortably naked. He made a move to duck into his bedroom to grab some jeans and the nearest shirt, but Harry emerged from the bathroom, drying his hands off with a small towel.

"Ginny..." Harry smiled, his teeth perfectly straight and white framed by soft pink lips. His hair had grown long and now curled at his shoulders, smolderingly black and silky. It seemed to have calmed with age, finally laying flat and calm. He still wore his glasses, but now they were thin silver frames, square to accent his jaw and complement the hard angle of his lightening bolt scar. His bright green eyes winked out from behind the lenses of his glasses, smiling on their own. "You look...lovely." He hesitated slightly, expecting to see her dressed normally, but finding her hair matted and sweaty, clothes coated with mud.

"Bollocks, Harry Potter!" She laughed and ran up to hug him. She didn't care that she was dirtying his wool trench coat or his nice slacks and white button up. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her, nestling her head onto his shoulder. He was warm against her skin and smelled of cologne. He smoothed her hair with one hand, while pulling her close with the other.

"Well, alright, Ginny, you've looked better." He laughed, leaning back from her and idly brushing the dirt from his clothes. "You're still ace looking, though."

By the time the hugging was over and done with, and Charlie and Harry had exchanged manly back pats, Sirius emerged from his room clothed. He was sharp contrast to the clean, crisp attire of Harry in his worn black jeans and muggle green sweater. He looked very relaxed, face stubbly and broken into a wide smile.

"Sirius!" Harry chuckled, grabbing his godfather's hand and shaking it forcefully. He tugged Sirius into a quick, tight hug before releasing him to look him up and down. "You still look so young. Wow, how have you been?"

"Can't say the same of you, Mr. Potter." Sirius joked very paternally. "You're a full grown man, now. And you're hair is longer than mine! Who ever would have guessed that."

"That's quite a feat, there, shaggy." Harry laughed off the comment. "What's it been, two years?"

"Well, we can't all be off saving the world." Sirius continued to smile, happy to see his famous godson.

"C'mon, Sirius, you know its been years since the war ended...I'm not saving the world, unless people are going to die if I don't catch the snitch now and again." He continued to pat his godfather's shoulder jovially.

"Ha, like that would ever happen." Ginny interjected. "How many games have you lost for the Cannons, Harry? You can count them on one hand and still have fingers left over."

Ginny was smiling, but she felt a little hollow at the idea of quidditch. The last time she'd been close to Harry was at one of Viktor's games against the Cannons. The entire game was not just a game of catching a small gold snitch for the two of them, but it seemed to be a personal battle to upstage the other seeker, all for Ginny.

"Would you boys like a late dinner? I'm sure you're hungry Harry..." Ginny trailed off as the men stood in a circle, chatting up a storm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please R&R!

Meagan


	10. Relatives and Relations

"God of My Idolatry" by Meg.

I don't own Harry Potter…I simply enjoy using the characters conjured up J.K. Rowling for my own sweet pleasure.

Pairing: Ginny Weasley /Sirius Black

A/N: I realize that this is a bit unorthodox. Bear with me...they really work well together. I swear. This is also **AU**. Please pretend that somehow, Sirius did not die and being beyond the veil was only a temporary state. By the way, the title is a throw back to Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ **I mean the rating from now on!**

Songs: Meh. Anything you want, I have a feeling no one reads this part of the intro anyway!

"Legion", "Kingdom", "Procession" and "Rubicon" by VNV nation

**WARNING!: Deathly Hallows spoilers! **

**Dedicated to the loving memory of my good friend Derek Day. You will be sorely missed. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blazing heat of the Romanian sun seemed to have been extinguished by the sudden rainstorm; as the night wore on into the late hours, the temperature plummeted into near freezing numbers. Ginny had been forced to conjure up a large down comforter to layer over herself when she lay in bed that night. She almost felt like an Eskimo, buried beneath a think sheeting of white, although her version was much warmer. Since the day her old owl had delivered her the letter from Charlie asking her to come serve as medi-witch for his camp, she'd never been busier until today. The morning had been exciting and passion-filled, and the evening had been equally eventful. Escaped dragons, giant storm, hiding out in a cave for warmth for a few hours and the arrival of her ex-boyfriend...the events of the day swirled in her mind, memories clouding her desire to sleep.

She should have been ecstatic to see Harry. It had been years, and she should have been grateful to see him, perhaps even hopeful to rekindle some of the romance they used to share. She should have. He'd certainly grown more handsome in the last couple or years, hair longer and softer, even maybe a bit taller. He'd lost that rugged appeal, and now being in his early twenties and in his glory days as a young celebrity, he'd polished himself up a bit. There was no denying that it was attractive, and probably good for him lingering image, but there was something lackluster about it to Ginny. He seemed _changed._ Not much, she reminded herself, but enough that she'd noticed it. She didn't think Charlie or Sirius had picked up on it, but she did. Years of idolizing and loving him from a far left her with a very good idea of Harry Potter's character; while this was still the same Harry, he was more regal now, she dared think the word "pompous".

Thinking back on the day while she drifted off, she concluded that finding solace from the rain with Sirius was her favorite part of the day. It reminded her of the days they'd spent locked away in Number Twelve, the left-behinds who weren't allowed to leave the house. His chances of being caught in those days were much higher then than today, and she was not longer a child under the protective thumb of her mother. A smile crossed her lips when she thought of Molly. _What would Mum think of me now? Sleeping with the infamous Sirius Black...her own cousin by marriage._ For some reason she found the idea somewhat exciting. Her mother had always approved of her being with Harry, and while Viktor hadn't been her first choice, she'd supported the match whole-heartedly. Certainly her Quidditch-crazed brothers had approved. What was one famous seeker over the other? After all, Viktor had been one of the youngest professional seekers in their lifetime; famous at only eighteen years old. His fame paled in comparison to the "Great Harry Potter" but it was still something.

Sirius had his own halo of fame around him as well, one negative in the eyes of most, but still famous. _Infamous_, she reminded herself. She though back to what he'd told her in the cave, about his time behind the veil.

"Five years punishment," He'd whispered at first. "Five years living the worst possible moments of my life. A lot of it was my family, the lot of gits they were. I had a lot of angst as a teenager, you know?"

She could only listen to him, she didn't dare speak. She couldn't relate. Her family was great, and even those they could be pestering at times (especially when you have six older brothers to "look after" you) she loved them and appreciated all the support they gave her. She also couldn't relate to the experience of reliving horrible moments.

"But the single worst thing of all was the night we lost James and Lily." He'd turned away at that moment, perhaps hiding tears. "Bearing that gut-wrenching pain was horrid enough once, but having to relive it like I was there all over again...that tore my heart out."

Ginny had felt her heart break a little too. The idea was bad enough, but living it twice must have been torture for him. They'd sat in silence for a few moments, his eyes staring off into the depths of the cave. He turned to her and looked at her a moment and then scooted closer to her, to put his head on her shoulder. She'd hooked her arm around his waist and just held him there, hoping to ease some of his pain. She didn't know, and wouldn't know exactly how much she'd been able to wick away from him and his burdened soul.

"I can never stop wondering if I could have prevented it all." He whispered, voice muffled by the fabric of her shoulder.

It was the last thing he'd said to her until he'd pulled her close in the forest. She'd wondered what he was going to say, but felt it best to not push him. He'd tell her in time. Despite the cold and the sleep that had begun to creep up on her, Ginny forced herself to kick her feet off the end of the bed and stand up. Her flannel pajamas would be enough to keep her warm for a moment, she reasoned, and ducked through the door flaps to her room. She'd conjured a bedroom for Harry, right next to her own, earlier that night. He'd seemed pleased to think of the two of them in such close proximity, and Charlie didn't object like she'd half expected him to. But, having Harry close proved to be no temptation for Ginny this night.

She toed the cool floor of the living room, through the kitchen until she came to Sirius' door. The flaps hung with a slight gap, and Ginny peeked through it to see Sirius with his covers up to his neck, asleep. Not thinking he'd mind, she let herself in and walked slowly to his bed side. He looked incredibly peaceful, but she didn't know that this night was the most peaceful sleep he'd had since coming to Romania. She bent at the waist, and kissed his lips gingerly, letting her hair drape over him, tickling his ears and his collarbones. While the kiss was light, his eyes fluttered open.

"Come sleep with me, Sirius." She whispered into his ear. "I'm cold. Come warm me..."

He nestled his hand into the base of her head, fingers intertwining into the thick curls of her hair. He kissed her, lips putting delightful pressure on her own, not too sexually, but somewhat possessively.

"Why don't you stay with me?" He suggested, kiss growing more sexual with each pass of his soft tongue over hers. He sat up, lips never leaving hers, and grabbed her with his freehand under the curve of her buttocks. He pulled over, onto the bed and onto himself. He already had a growing erection that she could feel through his covers.

She wanted nothing more than to feel herself sink down upon him, encase him in her warm body and invite him into her womb. He reached up to fondle her breasts through her sleep shirt, and despite the matronly look of her clothes, he found her sensual and gorgeous. He shifted his hands, sliding them down to her hips. His fingers disappeared beneath the fabric of her shirt to grip her naked flesh and she jumped a little, his fingers were like ice on her blushing skin. He grabbed her hips full on regardless, grinding her pubic bone on his package, providing a delightful friction that he'd craved all night. The arrival of Harry had excited him unexpectedly; his sense of competition had flamed up to a glorious height, and he was determined to win.

"I've ways to keep you warm," His words were muffled as he kissed the delicate c-rings of her neck, letting his teeth scrape along the fragile cartilage. "...I'd be _glad_ to share them with you, sweet ginger-baby."

Suddenly, Harry flashed into Ginny's mind. When she closed her eyes, she could still see the common room around them as he'd peppered her neck with soft kisses. Harry had pinned her on the large sofa in front of the fire, and for once they'd been alone. He kissed her neck up and down, igniting a fire of tingling in her nether regions that took hours to subside. She pulled back from Sirius, breaking the kiss and startling him a little.

"What is it, Gin?" He asked, calling upon the nickname he had called her when she was younger. She was still within arms reach, his fingers stretched to idly stroke her hair and tuck a few rebelling strands back behind her ears. A tender touch.

"I don't think I can do this tonight." She said, voice verging on sheepishness. "It..it just feels weird with Harry here, now."

He dropped his hand from her, letting his arms settle at his sides. She didn't roll off him, but stayed where she was, looking down at him. His whole body relaxed, and he let his eyes close instead of verbally sighing. _This battle is going to be much harder to win than I thought..._ He was glad she was honest with him, being that open was good, but he wouldn't deny that he was slightly hurt by the idea.

"I understand completely, love." He spoke up, nodding his head against his pillow. "I feel the same way, somewhat, after all, he's my godson."

At that, she slid from atop him and settled onto the narrow cot beside him, leg still draped across his own legs. She nestled herself against him, her body heat nearly scorching his cool skin. "Its nothing against you," She murmured. "It's just...memories."

With that, Sirius rolled over and swung his legs off the side of the bed. With a slight crack of his back, he sat up and got to his feet. Ginny merely watched the taught muscles and the thinly stretched skin of his back ripple. His hair flowed down his neck, brushing the tops of his shoulders with a "v" shape to his haircut. She remembered long ago when his hair flowed all the way to the small of his back, to the pair of dimples she could see there. He turned and looked at her, curled up in his bed, eyes sparkling with the threat of tears.

"Come on, Ginevra." He extended a hand to her.

"Come where?" She asked, pushing herself up on one elbow and taking his outstretched hand. She shook off the paternal feeling that she had gotten when he'd used her full name. She couldn't think of that now.

"You wanted me to come warm your bed." He whispered.

"No, I wanted you to come sleep with me," She started, getting off the bed. "I can use my wand to warm me if I need it. I _want_ you to come share my bed."

A smirk slid onto his mouth, but he forced it down. A momentary thought of sharing a marriage bed with her flitted into his aging mind and was gone. Hand in hand, they crossed the house and entered her bedroom. Her bed was certainly inviting, he conceded, and seemed warm enough. She thought about asking him to lace the flaps so that no one would see them in bed together, but she decided it was time to stop caring about that. She hooked her fingers under the hem of her shirt and tugged it off; with a gentle pull of the drawstring on the waist of her pants, they too were gone.

"What are you doing?" He asked, puzzled. "You just told me..."

"I want to be comfortable with you, Sirius." She answered, looking at him over her shoulder. "Do you not think we can be platonic and share my bed in the nude?"

He blinked. "It makes things harder..."

When the light of morning warmed the land and brightened the sky, Sirius and Ginny were still intertwined, sleeping as if it were the deep dark of night. Ginny would regret her decision to keep the flaps undone, but for the meantime, she was happy. Harry Potter could not say the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please R&R!

Meagan


	11. Black Breakfast

"God of My Idolatry" by Meg.

I don't own Harry Potter…I simply enjoy using the characters conjured up J.K. Rowling for my own sweet pleasure.

Pairing: Ginny Weasley /Sirius Black

A/N: I realize that this is a bit unorthodox. Bear with me...they really work well together. I swear. This is also **AU**. Please pretend that somehow, Sirius did not die and being beyond the veil was only a temporary state. By the way, the title is a throw back to Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ **I mean the rating from now on!**

Songs: Meh. Anything you want, I have a feeling no one reads this part of the intro anyway!

"Legion", "Kingdom", "Procession" and "Rubicon" by VNV nation

**WARNING!: Deathly Hallows spoilers! **

**Dedicated to the loving memory of my good friend Derek Day. You will be sorely missed. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's head throbbed as he leaned his back against the edge of the table. The tray he'd been holding, laden with a decadent breakfast he'd cooked for Ginny, rest on the table with one leg threatening to slide off the wooden surface. He raked his hand through his soft hair, pleading with his mind to calm down. He'd just met with one of the biggest surprises of his life, although it paled to anything Voldermort-related or the day he'd shown up for little Ginny Weasley's wedding to Viktor Krum. With one hand he'd parted the unlaced flaps to Ginny's room, balancing the tray in the other, and ducked into her room. He'd expected to see Ginny sleeping, looking ethereal in some sort of pink sleeping down, hair tousled a little from a restful night sleep. He'd expected to wake her with a gentle kiss, wish her a good morning and present her with the breakfast of her personal favorites he'd made.

Instead, Harry got an eyeful of his godfather's naked butt-cheek and hairy thigh. Worse still was the fact that that thigh was intertwined between the naked legs of Ginny. Her skin was milky and soft looking, and she looked as peaceful as his fantasy had suggested, but in the full-body embrace of Sirius Black!

Harry could feel his pulse in his temple, throbbing senselessly, and he found himself gritting his teeth.

"Good morning." Charlie spoke up, half-sleepily as he zombie-walked into the kitchen for coffee.

"Ha, you've got a fucked up sense of 'good' then, Charlie." Harry grunted in return, fingers now soothing the dip in his forehead that was his lightning bolt scar.

"What?" Charlie turned to face Harry, suddenly more awake. "What's gone on, then?"

While Harry related to Charlie what he'd seen earlier, and expressed his remorse in the situation, Sirius and Ginny began to stir. Sirius was the first to awaken, and he thought for a moment about going back to sleep. Ginny was snuggled up against his chest, her back pressed flush to him. Their legs were laced together, sharing their body heat in the still icy temperatures. Apparently, that body heat had been enough for them during the night because their covers were dangling from the end of the bed, half laid out on the floor. Sirius buried his face in her warm hair, taking a deep lungful of her natural body scent.

"Mmmm." She mumbled, emerging from her dreams at the sudden attention. "That feels good, Sirius."

Sirius kissed the soft skin at the back of her neck and drew lines of moisture with his tongue. The gentle lapping of his tongue elicited a sharp exhalation from her, one of pleasure, and she arched her body back into him. His arm that had, until just recently, been wrapped around her upper waist was now at her breast, with hand kneading the firm mound there, stopping only to tweak her tightening nipple.

"You feel good, love." He whispered into her ear, feeling himself grow to hardness while settled between her thighs. Even though he was older, it still didn't take much to get Sirius going in the morning, and having such a beautiful young woman spooning with him didn't hurt either. "Please...please, let me inside of you, Ginny." He pleaded, hot breath in her ear making her tremble.

Her thoughts of Harry from last night, those restricting thoughts that kept her in line, were nowhere to be found this morning. She wanted to feel Sirius so badly that she forgot her inhibitions for a few moments. Ginny pulled her top leg forward and up, reaching between the two of them to grasp Sirius' hard penis in her hand. She guided him to her entrance, now slick with desire, and he did the rest. Sirius had to bury his face in her hair again to keep from making a noise as he slid into her; the feeling of her hot cunt around him was nearly enough to make him climax. In one long stroke he sank into her and pulled himself all the way out again, teasing her a little with his head before piercing her once more. She shuddered around him, body clamping down on him in a small orgasm.

"Oh, Jesus..." Ginny had tried to keep quiet, but found herself failing as Sirius continue to thrust in and out of her, each stroke igniting her nerves with unadulterated pleasure.

In the kitchen, Harry had finished his story, and Charlie had a smug look on his face. He'd had his suspicions about some form of relationship going on between his youngest sibling and Sirius, but never had confirmation until that moment. It was hard to try to deny it at that point, Harry finding the two of them naked in bed was just about as concrete as something could get. Perhaps the only way he could confirm it more solidly would be to look in the room himself, but he couldn't even bring himself to that thought, let alone that action.

"You told me that she wanted me." Harry said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You told me that she pines for me!"

"Harry, you know she does." Charlie replied, leaning against the table. "She always has."

"That doesn't fucking look like pining to me," He nearly growled. "That looks like much more like sex to me. Sex with my godfather!"

"Please," Charlie cringed, not wanting to imagine what Harry had seen. "She's just bored, Harry. It's boring out here...there's nothing to do but sit around."

"So, you think this is just some form of entertainment for her?" Harry asked, calming down a little.

"Exactly. Maybe she's lonely, but now you're here and she won't be bored or lonely anymore." Charlie walked over to the kitchen to make some coffee, as he was desperately in need of some caffeine. "Maybe you should plan a day with her, take her back to civilization...remind her that there's more than trees and Sirius out here."

Harry sneered slightly at the suggestion, but it was a good one. He'd take her out for a day in the closest town, maybe have dinner. _What am I kidding myself? What kind of cities do they have in Romania?_ He reasoned with himself, they'd just floo back to London. _She must be aching to get back to the wizarding world, _he thought_, There's only _so_ much nature one can handle...and this is beyond. _

Sirius found himself having to fight off the urge to tell Ginny about his feelings for her after he'd climaxed. The act of making love to her, however gentle or not, was still very symbolic. The idea that he was flooding her womb with his seed made him shiver. She wouldn't make a bad mother to his children, if for some reason her contraceptive spells failed, in fact, he couldn't really think of a better woman to bring his children into the world. It was pure fancy, though. While he was sure she enjoyed this affair with him, he wasn't sure there was any permanence to it, let alone marriage and children. Did Ginny even want children? He didn't know. In fact, he realized he didn't know enough about Ginny in general.

He rolled away from her, breathing hard. _Nothing like a little exercise in the morning_, he thought with a small smirk. But, it was more than that, and he felt pressured to admit that. _Not today, someday, but not today._

"I'm not such a bad person," Sirius said, and Ginny raised an eyebrow at him as she stood to get dressed.

"I know that..." She replied quietly.

"No, people assume I'm a womanizer and a cad...And most people think I murdered all those people. Its not true, and I could prove it to them." Ginny wondered where this thought was headed.

"How so?" She asked, stopping to look at him while she did up the tie on her pants.

"Do you remember when you and your family went to Egypt when you were younger?"

"Yes..." She didn't quite see the connection.

"Did you ever hear of the ancient muggles' belief about the afterlife?" He stroked her hair. "It was said that when you died, and crossed to the other side of the Nile, your soul was weighed against a feather. If your soul was lighter than the feather, a good person in your life, you would be rewarded."

"What would happen if it was heavier?" She asked, intrigued. He stood and began to dress as well.

"Well, I don't remember the whole tale...but something about a giant crocodile god eating your heart." He laughed, while Ginny thought it was somewhat morbid. "The veil is a lot more ancient than anyone could have guessed...after my years of pain, my soul was weighed. My soul was found to be good, I'd repented my bad deeds and was found worth saving."

"Saving from what?"

"From becoming a dementor. A fate far worse than death." His tone was very grave.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into the crook of his neck. The held each other in silence for a moment before she pulled back and looked him in the eye. "You know, I would miss you."

"I would miss you too." He smiled at her, cute in her youth. She was the closest thing he had to a best friend now, since Remus had departed this world. "I'm glad I don't have to miss you."

Harry heard a faint pop comes from across the house, one he recognized as the noise of apparation. He made a motion to Charlie, indication what he heard. Charlie too had heard the unmistakable noise and nodded, sipping from his coffee mug. Sirius came out of his own room, having crossed the house magically, scratching his head of newly messed hair. He'd tugged on an old long sleeved shirt when he'd gotten to his room, to cover his bare chest from the cold. He was grateful that Ginny hadn't come out of her room yet.

"Hello..." Sirius said, trying to keep up the guise of having just woken up. "Its nice to see everyone up so early in the morning."

Harry and Charlie nodded, Charlie first and then Harry.

"Where's the lady of the house?" Sirius asked.

"Should be getting up soon." Charlie said curtly.

"I hope so, her breakfast is getting cold." Harry added. "I went in earlier to give it to her, but she was still sleeping." He finished with a motion towards the tray on the table.

Sirius felt a momentary panic. Surely, surely Harry must have seen him. There was no way that Harry could have come into Ginny's room and missed his naked body wrapped with hers, or worse, making love to Ginny. His blood iced over.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I'm in need of a shower." Charlie put down his cup and stroke off toward the bathroom.

Never before had Sirius felt so terrified to be alone in a room with Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please R&R!

Meagan


	12. I'm going to win

"God of My Idolatry" by Meg.

I don't own Harry Potter…I simply enjoy using the characters conjured up J.K. Rowling for my own sweet pleasure.

Pairing: Ginny Weasley /Sirius Black

A/N: This is **AU**.

**WARNING!: Deathly Hallows spoilers! **

**[**_I would like to apologize for my extremely long absence. After my last chapter, one of my best friends died very suddenly and it took me quite a long time to get over that. Also, college has been a little crazy. And I've been trying to get married....that's been working out __**so**__ well. Sorry, sarcasm. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :) _]

xxxxxx

* * *

The silence was deafening. Harry walked across the room and poured himself another cup of coffee without so much as a word. Sirius listened to the gentle sound of the hot beverage being poured and found himself staring into the grain of the wooden table with great concentration. In his peripheral vision, he watched his godson settle down into the seat across from his own. As subtley as he could manage, Sirius moved to stand up.

"Ah, listen to that, my stomach is already growling." He laughed awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"Sirius." He heard while his back was turned, Harry's voice was low and stern.

Sirius paused as he was buttering his bread, letting his forearms rest on the lip of the counter. He weighed his options. Should he pretend he didn't know anything? Should he just admit it and pull the godfather card with Harry? Or should he treat him like an equal, a competitor? Each choice seemed just as bad as the last.

When he turned around, Harry was looking down, his eyes shaded from view. His lips, however, were drawn tight over his teeth. He was barely concealing his anger now. "Yes, Harry?" Sirius finally said after clearing his throat.

"I know what's going on between you and Ginny." Harry spoke dryly.

Sirius sat down calmly and took a bite of his toast, a rush of confidence spreading over his body. He supposed it was out of fear, but his "fight-or-flight" mechanism had never worked quite right....which was perhaps the only reason he was alive today. Harry looked up slowly at him and their eyes met. Harry was momentarily taken aback by the mischevious look of pride on Sirius's face; he had been expecting avoidance, denial and even maybe shame.

Deliberately, Sirius didn't break the silence, taking bites of his toast until it was gone. He could feel his actions grating on Harry's nerves. Each second he sat without a word made Harry more and more angry. Sirius wondered if Harry would strike out at him, cast a spell or maybe even throw a punch. Instead, after another moment of prolonged silence, Harry sighed fairly loudly.

"She's an adult. So am I. What she does is her business and none of yours." Sirius brushed the crumbs off of the table with a lazy swipe of his hand.

"She's almost thirty years younger than you. On top of that, she used to be with me." Harry stood up and straightened his shirt, brushing invisible crumbs off his own shirt. "I've come to take her back, now that she's done with that bastard Viktor Krum, she's free to be with me again....and we both know that she belongs to me."

"Yours!" Sirius spat out. "She's not a broomstick or a galleon, you little prat. She doesn't belong to anyone."

Right then, Ginny slipped out from between the flaps of her door. She smiled to them both as she toweled her hair dry, walking over. She folded her towel in half and laid it over the back of her chair before stepping around the edge of the table. As she walked behind Sirius, she let her fingers brush across his back, a motion that Harry did not miss.

"What's everyone doing today?" She asked, perky and sweet.

Harry, suddenly shifting tones and shooting her his famous celebrity smile, quickly answered. "I was thinking we could go on a little adventure. Just the two of us."

"Really?" She coughed into her drink. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Well..." Harry tilted his head down in feigned modesty. "I was thinking....Rome isn't far. We could easily Floo there. I mean....if you don't mind trading a dress for your dragon-wear." He chuckled.

Sirius was not in the least bit surprised that Harry was going to take her to some place romantic and fanciful. How like Harry, try to dazzle every woman with his charms, money and influence. Sirius could only hope that Ginny wouldn't fall prey to this well-rehearsed seduction.

"I haven't brought a dress, Harry." Ginny half-whispered.

"I suppose its fortunate that I've brought you one, then." He smiled broader. "I think I remembered your size, although....you look a bit slimmer now than you did then. I'm sure you'll still be able to fill it out nicely. I'll fetch it for you, love."

Before Ginny could interject, Harry had strode out of the room to collect his gift for her. For the first moment since he'd left her room this morning, she was alone with Sirius. The room had a strained air to it that made her somewhat uncomfortable.

"You don't....mind, do you?" She asked quietly, tracing small circles on the back of his hand on the table.

"No." Sirius said curtly.

"Are you sure?" She titled her face to look him in the eye and Sirius was briefly struck by the glittering honey quality to her eyes. "If it bothers you, I won't go. All you have to do is say so."

Sirius contemplated this for a moment. Of course he really minded, he didn't want her to go with Harry. However, he didn't want to seem jealous or controlling...and he wanted her to have a good time, genuinely. She deserved some time way from Romania and the day-to-day routine that never changed.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want you to go. Have fun." He folded his fingers around her delicate hand, bringing it to his lips to plant a soft kiss on her soft skin.

Ginny smiled at him and was leaning to kiss him when they heard Harry's footsteps coming closer. Quickly, she pulled away and straightened up. Harry came into view with a large box, wrapped in a light green paper.

"Here we are." Harry handed the package to Ginny. "I'm sure it will look fabulous."

"Thank you, Harry." Ginny smiled a broad smile. "I....guess I'll go put this on then. I'll be out in a few."

Both Sirius and Harry watched Ginny as she took one last sip of her coffee. She giggled and put her mug down before walking off to her room. Once she had left, Sirius avoided Harry's gaze, moving to leave the room as well.

"Oh, and Sirius...." Harry spoke darkly, with his back turned to his godfather. "I'm going to win."

* * *

xxxxxx

Please R &R

Meg


	13. Lies and Resentment

"God of My Idolatry" by Meg.

I don't own Harry Potter…I simply enjoy using the characters conjured up J.K. Rowling for my own sweet pleasure.

Pairing: Ginny Weasley /Sirius Black

A/N: This is **AU**.

**WARNING!: Deathly Hallows spoilers! **

* * *

Ginny stood in front of the mirror for a long while. As the moments ticked away, she pretended that her hesitation had to do with seeing Harry again. It had been years, she reasoned. They had a long history, after all he was her very first love. Nervously, she ran her fingers through her thick, fiery locks. She willed herself to breathe; this growing knot in her belly wasn't about Harry and she knew it. There was something odd about his visit. Had he known, somewhere deep down, that she'd found some tiny semblance of happiness again? He always seem to arrive at just the wost moments, drawn like a moth to the flame. A very dangerous moth who had the cards stacked in his favor.

There was no mistaking the tension that she had felt in the kitchen moments ago. The strangeness of the situation struck her as soon as she walked back to her room to change into Harry's dress. _Two men you've slept with..._she pondered, _two men you've loved?_ She didn't know the answer to her own question just yet. With a shake of her head, she dismissed all her thoughts, trying to focus on what was right in front of her. Harry had been right about her size, but he was also right that she had slimmed up a bit. The emerald dress looked good on her, the loose, breezy fabric came right to her knees, and the lack of sleeves showed off her toned shoulders, not too wide nor too narrow. The only thing she wasn't sure she liked about the dress was how low cut it was, with the neckline just skimming her breasts. Harry had surely chosen that on purpose. With one last look in the mirror, and a second to pinch her cheeks into a flattering flush, Ginny collected her only hand bag and slipped out of her room to find the boys.

When she emerged Harry was waiting for her, his face plastered in a broad smile. She couldn't tell whether or not the smile was from seeing her or from the muted conversation that he had been having with Sirius moments before. Although she couldn't make out what they had been saying, the hushed conversation in low tones seemed unsettling to her.

"Ah, now don't you just look lovely." He beamed at her. The word lovely almost made her cringe, it was Viktor's favorite way to describe her. Not sexy or beautiful, just lovely. It seemed like a synonym for plain to her.

"Thank you." She said, nibbling her lip.

"Don't you think our Ginny looks great, Sirius?" Harry asked, calling out to the grumpy seeming older man sitting on the couch. Secretly, Sirius very much resented Harry's use of "we". "The color really brings out your beautiful skin..."

Harry's eyes trailed up and down her body, stopping for a barely noticeable second on her breasts and hips. Sirius didn't even have to see his godson do it, but he felt it from across the room. He wished that he could called attention, quite immaturely, to the fact that _he _was the one who had the privilege to see those breasts and hips in their full glory most recently.

"Sirius, do you think I look pretty?" She asked, inclining her chin upwards so she knew her voice would carry to him across the room.

Without looking up, he grumbled a curt "Yep."

Sirius pressed his back into the couch, trying not to let his resentment show. He knew he was failing at keeping it to himself, but Harry's smug act was enough to make him snarl. He didn't want to take it out on Ginny, none of this was her fault, but part of him knew that she would choose the boy who lived over plain _very_ old Sirius Black. He didn't blame her, but the prospect still hurt him. It had been many years since he had felt this happy and it very much angered him that his happiness, however small, was going to be taken from him so soon. Let alone by the man who could have any woman he wanted, the famous bastard.

While his head was swimming with the anticipation of Ginny's choice, he didn't even notice the pair leave. He was too engrossed in his one thoughts even to hear Ginny sweet goodbye once Harry had slipped out the door. She was suddenly so confused by his behavior, just last night they had made sweet love and now he would barely look at her. What had been said between Harry and Sirius? She wondered if Sirius had told Harry all about his manly conquest of a younger girl, maybe even told his godson about how he had no feelings for her whatsoever and that she'd merely been a bit of fun. Ginny didn't know just how wrong she was, but it was all her strained mind could imagine.

Feeling suddenly hurt, she assured herself that Harry had defended her honor and chastised his godfather for being a heartless prick. With a sudden lighting strike of anger, she crossed her arms in front of herself, huffing.

"I've decided that you look too damn pretty to mess up with Floo powder." He smirked, giving her a sultry look. "I don't want to ruin that dress... I suppose we'll just have to apparate to Rome."

Suddenly warming to him, Ginny caught up with Harry and tucked her slim arm into his. She smiled genuinely up into his eyes, before looking away briefly, suddenly shy. "Sounds good to me...Thank you, Harry."

"For what, sweetness?" He asked, laying the charm on thick.

"For getting me out of that tent, away from the sweat and heat and that mangy _dog._"

Harry chuckled and patted her arm. "You're quite welcome, now shall we?"

Harry smiled and intertwined his fingers with her, enjoying the familiar feel of her closeness. He had to admit that being the world's biggest wizard playboy had its overwhelming perks, but there were few women out in the world who could compare to Ginny. Harry tightened his grip on her hand and slipped his other hand into his pocket. As he thought of Rome, preparing to apparate to a place he knew, he hoped things would go as he planned on this romantic trip. He'd come to win Ginny back and he wouldn't lose, not to anyone. After all, he was the great Harry Potter, salvation of all the wizarding world. He shut his eyes, pulling Ginny close and palmed the small jewelry box in his pocket. With a pop, they were gone.

* * *

Please R &R

Meg


	14. Indecent Proposal

"God of My Idolatry" by Meg.

I don't own Harry Potter…I simply enjoy using the characters conjured up J.K. Rowling for my own sweet pleasure.

Pairing: Ginny Weasley /Sirius Black

A/N: This is **AU**.

**WARNING!: Deathly Hallows spoilers! **

**I know I just posted a chapter tonight, but I got impatient! I couldn't keep the story in anymore!**

* * *

Sirius curled up on the couch, his world swallowed up by his thoughts. He had to force himself to breathe, in out, in, out. He wanted Ginny to be happy, but deep down he had to wonder if he could make her happy in the way she deserved. She deserved so much, she was such a genuinely good person. Could a man who'd spent years in Azkaban every be a match for a woman who was nearly a perfect angel? He couldn't imagine so. Maybe it really was best to give up on this fight, to not force her to choose. _What choice would there be? He's Harry-fucking-Potter. I can't compare,_ he thought glumly.

"Hey, Snuffles, you coming out to the field?" A voiced chimed out from the back of the tent.

Charlie emerged, fully decked out in his dragon gear. He plopped down on the couch next to Sirius, leaning down to lace his boots. Sirius stared at the floor next to Charlie's feet, eyes blank. Charlie looked up at him, noticing the oh-so-far-away expression painted across Sirius's dark face.

"Why the long face?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"No reason." Sirius said, barely audible.

"Ah, haha, I know what it is." Charlie finished lacing the ties on his boots and stood up, tapping the steel toes on the ground to ensure a tight fit. "You saw the rock Potter bought Ginny, didn't you?"

Charlie's words broke Sirius's intent concentration. He shook his head up, coming back to reality, and stared Charlie down hard. "Rock? What rock?"

Charlie laughed but didn't answer. He shook his head and mumbled something that even Sirius's keen ears couldn't pick up. As he walked away, Sirius could feel his very world crumbling around him. He had figured that Harry was coming back to get back together with Ginny, but never in his wildest dreams had he thought Harry would have the guts to propose. Harry hadn't seen Ginny in years, not since her marriage to Viktor Krum had fallen apart. How could he expect her to marry him when she barely even knew him these days, let alone the self-important attention whore he had become.

...

Ginny found herself overwhelmed by the vast and beautiful city that Rome was. It was amazing that she felt so content in the plain, uneventful world of a dragon camp in Romania. She had been to London many times and never felt a longing to return to the busy, dank and dirty city. Rome was so different to her, she could not have even imagined how much culture was embedded in the walls of such an ancient city. Every breath she took in the great living city made her feel so much more alive.

"Is this how it is everywhere you go?" She asked, peeling her eyes away from the delicate mixture of modern and old-world architecture that surrounded them in the street cafe.

Harry looked up from his hot coffee, glancing around as though nothing was special about this place at all. "Hmm? Oh, yes. One of the perks of being so famous."

"I wish...I wish I could see the world like this." Ginny was nearly entranced. "You're so lucky."

Harry found Ginny's smile infectious. He'd been to Rome and all of Europe's major cities more times than he could count, more times than he bothered to remember. He'd seen the sights numerous times and they no longer interested him. The only thing he saw in the beautiful city was the beautiful women who were instinctively drawn to him.

"You know, Ginny," He cleared his throat to get her attention. "You don't have to live in the middle of the woods. You could come see the world with me."

Harry's words slipped into her ears, his voice sexily smooth and deep, but didn't really sink in. She almost felt silly being with him; he was so cultured and here she was gawking at some buildings. He'd been here so many times that it was old to him. She knew they had a history, but why would he even pay attention to her anymore? She was just Ginny Weasley, no one special.

"Hey," Harry said, his voice inflecting something strange. Letting go of his cup of coffee, he reached across the table to capture her small hand in his big one.

"Hey." She smiled back, making eye contact. He couldn't help but notice how happy she was now, away from the grime and long days back at the camp. That was entirely his doing of course, he felt completely responsible for her happiness.

He blinked several times, looking away in feigned awkwardness. Ginny tilted her head at him, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "What is it, Harry?"

With a deep breath, he started. "I know...I know that we have a history, Ginny. A long and tumultuous one."

"Mhmm."

"And I know that this is very sudden..." He paused for a brief second. "But, after all these years, I finally know what's right. And what's good for me."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Her voice had grown quiet.

"Ginny, you are a wonderful woman, far more wonderful than any other woman I have ever met. I don't know why I didn't see it all those years ago... I was blind, Ginny, really. You've been there for me all these years like no one else ever has been. You're smart, strong, amazingly beautiful and...well, you're just perfect. For me."

Ginny found herself blushing, it was almost painful.

"I really want to be with you." He said finally. Not breaking eye contact, he reached into his pocket and plucked out the ring box he'd carried around with him all day. With one finger, he pushed it across the table to her, still closed. "I know it has been a long time, but I have never stopped loving you. Not for one day. I want to finally make this right between us."

Ginny stared at the box wide-eyed, her voice completely gone. Her stomach had knotted up and curled up into her throat.

"Ginny Weasley...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" His voice was strong at the end, nearly theatrical. Sirius Black couldn't compete with this, he thought to himself smugly.

"I...I..." She stammered, having pulled her hand away and tucking it in her lap.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" He asked, his eye brows shooting up. He was almost goading her on. "Here, I'll do it for you."

When he opened the box, inside was a beautiful glittering ring. Even after all these years, Harry had remembered how much Ginny had disliked diamonds. Nestled in the black velvet box was a dainty silver ring that could barely hold up the weight of the massive emerald it cradled. It was truly beautiful, but there was something fake about it that Ginny simply could not put her finger on. She reached out and held the ring between her thumb and finger, tilting it in contemplation.

"Is that a yes?" He asked again, impatiently.

Ginny looked up at him, blinking slowly. She suddenly felt light-headed. She didn't even know what to think, she couldn't even really form a thought, let alone speak.

After a minute, all she could manage, to Harry's grave disappointment was "I'll think about it."

He hadn't won yet.

* * *

Please R &R

Meg


End file.
